Caixa de Surpresas
by Su Moura
Summary: Lily Evans sabe muito bem como é ter que lidar com as surpresas do dia-a-dia: ter que se mudar de seis em seis meses, enfrentar desconhecido e começar novamente. Porém seu pai tomou a melhor decisão que ele poderia fazer em relação a ela... Ele a mandou para um internato! JILY UA
1. Prólogo

Olá! Eu tenho essa fanfic guardada desde 2012. Eu comecei a escrevê-la com a ajuda de Luu Higurashi Potter, mas acabamos por deixar de lado por falta de tempo. Eu queria continuar a escrevê-la, mas eu queria primeiro terminá-la. Bom, não terminei, mas escrevi a metade. Meu objetivo era terminar minha outra fanfic que passou por um longo período tenebroso de hiatus. Estou aproveitando meu surto de escrita para me estimular a continuar essa fic. Eu realmente preciso dividi-la com alguém porque a acho divertida.

**Avisos: **Irei postar de 15 em 15 dias, por tempo indeterminado. A Lily dessa fic é mais marota por influencia de um dos marotos. Vocês entenderam pelo prólogo abaixo. A fanfic toda é voltada para dilemas de adolescentes: amizades, romances e sobreviver numa escola até o seu final. Tem brigas, pegação, bullying e etc. Não é uma fanfic muito séria. Espero que gostem, pois eu acho super divertida.

Lembrando que até o capítulo oito créditos compartilhados com a **Luu Higurashi Potter**.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

.

_(10 anos antes)_

Um casal de crianças, com aparência de ter apenas sete anos de idade, estava sentado na soleira da porta de uma casa formosa. Eles estavam abraçados e a menina ruiva chorava enquanto o menino de cabelos pretos lisos passava a mão pelos seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu não quero ir. – A ruivinha choramingou abraçada ao seu melhor amigo.

- Eu também não quero que você vá, moranguinho. – O menino a olhou com os seus olhos acinzentados marejados.

Aquilo assustou a ruivinha um pouco. Nunca em todos os anos que convivência com o garoto viu-o chorar por algo, nem quando ele se machucava com suas brincadeiras arriscadas. Uma vez ele ralou sua perna tão feio, que nem a melhor amiga conseguia olhar porque seu pequeno estômago revirava.

- Eu queria ser mais velho, aí nós poderíamos fugir e morar juntos como grandes amigos. – O menino comentou dando seu sorriso tenho-todos-os-dentes-brancos-e-brilhantes. A menina ruiva conseguiu finalmente soltar uma risada.

- Mamãe e papai nos matariam. – A ruiva fungou.

- Mas eu acho que a gente não precisa ficar sem se falar... Eu posso te ligar sempre! E posso te mandar cartas, mamãe sempre manda cartas pras suas amigas.

- Você promete que vai fazer isso, Six? – Os olhinhos da pequena brilhando em direção ao amigo.

- Claro que sim, moranguinho. – Ele beijou a testa da menina.

- Se esses dois continuassem assim no futuro, eu acho que eles virariam namorados. – A mãe da ruiva comentou com a mãe do menino.

- Eca, mãe. – A menina falou fazendo uma careta e arrancando risadas das mães.

A menina pensava que esse negócio de namorar e ter que beijar na boca é meio nojento. O menininho concordou com a amiga balançando a cabeça. A menina abraçou o seu melhor amigo apertado, levantou-se ajeitando o seu vestido branco com rosa. Ela correu para dentro do carro onde seu papai e sua irmã estavam esperando. Seu papai deu a partida no carro e a menina continuou olhando para a fachada da casa onde seu melhor amigo ainda acenava ao lado da mãe.

Antes que seu papai acelerasse o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse ver mais nada, ela conseguiu ver o menino passando a mão no rosto como se limpasse uma lágrima. E automaticamente, suas lágrimas voltaram pro seu rosto.

.

_(Dias atuais)_

.

Quem olhasse para a ruiva agora, concordaria que ela virou uma mulher linda. Aos seus 17 anos, estava com a altura mediana, o seu cabelo ruivo vinha até o meio das costas, seus olhos verdes eram lindíssimos e tinha um corpo de dar inveja em muitas meninas. Tudo em seu corpo era proporcional, sua barriga não chegava a ser reta por conta de todas as porcarias que ela amava comer, mas ela era magra e sua barriga ainda sim dava inveja.

A menina, agora quase mulher, estava sentada no banco de passageiros de um carro preto sendo guiado por um motorista particular. Como ela se sentia desconfortável por não conhecer o homem e nem saber para onde seu pai a havia mandado, ela pegou seu notebook e abriu sua caixa de emails para ver o que seu melhor amigo havia mandado.

Apesar de todo esse tempo, Lily e Sirius continuaram sendo amigos para provar a teoria de que qualquer relacionamento pode superar qualquer obstáculo. Eles se falavam por telefone, emails e quando dava pelo Skype. Sirius estudava em um internato, então nem sempre estava disponível para ficar no Skype.

Lily é considerada uma menina prodígio por sua inteligência e seu pai por ter dinheiro deixava-a fazer todos os cursos possíveis. Era estressante para Lily ficar mudando o tempo todo, nunca poder ter amigos de verdade e ter que lidar com o 'novo' constantemente. Mas seu pai é um empresário e grande agente de viagens, por isso ele se mudava tanto. Então, para ocupar seu tempo aonde quer que ela esteja, ela fazia cursos e mais cursos.

Mas curiosamente seu pai a mandou para estudar em Londres durante um ano e meio antes que tentasse uma vaga na universidade. Lily é inglesa, natural de Londres, por isso quando seu pai a ofereceu ter estabilidade em qualquer lugar que ela quisesse, ela preferiu voltar a sua terra natal.

Ela tinha grandes motivos para estar aqui:

1 - Ela ama Inglaterra e Londres. Ela sentia falta de tudo e queria voltar a morar lá.

2 - Seus dois únicos amigos moravam em Londres: Sirius Black, ela o conhecia desde que se entedia por gente, e Emmeline Vance, sua prima de terceiro grau que sempre ia passar as férias de verão com ela.

3 - Ela quer ir para Oxford, que fica em Londres.

Ela acreditava que seu pai tomou a decisão de dar-lhe uma educação estável porque sua irmã, Petúnia, havia sido recusada em Harvard e foi nesse último semestre para Yale. O que o seu pai não sabe é que sua irmã sabotou a prova e a entrevista de Harvard porque ela queria para Yale por causa de um garoto.

É, a irmã da ruiva desistiu da melhor universidade do mundo por conta de um garoto, que mais parece um leão marinho em forma de gente. Seu pai acreditava que o verdadeiro motivo para a recusa foi a sua educação não estável, já que trocou de escola vinte vezes nos últimos dez anos. Para não errar com a sua filha caçula, resolveu dar-lhe estabilidade.

Às vezes ela se perguntava quantos internatos existiam em Londres porque seu melhor amigo e sua prima estudavam em um e parecia não ser o mesmo. Na verdade, ela até suspeitava que fosse o mesmo, mas não tinha ideia.

Sirius nunca disse o nome do lugar onde ele estudava e dizia que um dia ela entenderia o porquê. E ela nunca foi de falar com Emme sobre Sirius porque ela dizia que conhecia um garoto com esse nome que era um tremendo idiota e a deixava com raiva só de tocar no assunto, esse comentário foi feito há uns dois anos atrás e desde então Lily não tinha falado mais nada.

Na mesma época que Lily perguntou para Sirius se conhecia alguma Emmeline e ele disse que não. Mas ainda assim, ela tinha suas dúvidas sobre eles estudarem no mesmo colégio e não se conhecerem ou o seu Sirius ser o mesmo Sirius de Emme, já que o seu melhor amigo já foi um tremendo idiota, agora havia melhorado, pelo menos era o que ela achava pelas as coisas que ele havia escrito nos seus emails durante os dois últimos anos.

Ela viu que seu melhor amigo havia mandado um email ontem para ela. Ela abriu e começou a ler dando boas risadas.

"_Querida moranguinho,_

_Relaxa aí! Finalmente você vai ficar quieta em algum lugar por um grande tempo! Você vai estranhar isso, acredite no que eu te digo. E você pode me mandando seu novo número de celular, do lugar onde você vai ficar e o seu endereço. _

_EU SEI que Londres é enorme, MAS você está na mesma cidade que eu depois de o quê? DEZ ANOS! Você acha mesmo que eu não vou atrás de você? Por favor né._

_E nem comece dizendo que o meu colégio é afastado da cidade, me fazendo levar horas até te encontrar! Eu reviro Londres toda se for preciso para te achar! _

_EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA PRA VER COM SEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS O QUÃO GOSTOSO EU FIQUEI!_

_E você ainda pode fazer minha publicidade por aí porque você mais do ninguém já rodou quase o mundo todo, então tem noções de vários tipos e padrões de garotos e vamos combinar, eu sou um gato, não sou?_

_Você tem que ter orgulho de me ter como seu melhor amigo! Isso é um privilégio de poucos! E por incrível que pareça, você é uma das garotas mais gatas que eu já vi na minha vida e não tenho intenção de te pegar!_

_SIM, VOCÊ É GATA, EVANS! Só porque você não se esforça para se maquiar ou se vestir com roupas apertadas ou curtas como a maioria das garotas não quer dizer nada. Você fica bem melhor sem maquiagem e tem seu estilo próprio._

_(Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar isso? Eu devo ter falado isso umas mil vezes. Um dia eu vou contar e esfregar na sua cara!)_

_Eu quero saber para qual colégio você vai. Espero que você não vá para um de freiras porque eu quero desvirtuar suas futuras novas amigas._

_BRINCADEIRINHA!_

_Você sabe que eu sou um rapaz direito, apesar da pose toda. E você sabe que eu não sou "O pegador"... Quer dizer, você deveria saber, já que você desconfia que eu te enrole. POR DEUS, EVANS! Eu pego as garotas porque elas correm atrás de mim por causa da minha enorme beleza, carisma e charme. Eu não preciso ir atrás delas... Tá, só de algumas. Ainda sim não sou "O pegador". _

_Quando que chega o seu voo? Queria ir te buscar no aeroporto, mas você chega em dia de semana. Qual é o seu problema de chegar ao final de semana como pessoas normais? Aé, você é uma doente mental, sempre me esqueço desse detalhe. Desculpa, minha ruiva mais linda de todas._

_E eu não estou te bajulando para você não adicionar mais uma pancada para todas as acumuladas que você pretende me dar quando me ver finalmente. _

_Ah, por aqui tá tudo certo. Acabamos de voltar das férias de Natal e eu ainda estou brigado com meu irmão. O que eu posso fazer se o dinheiro subiu a cabeça daquele mané e ele virou um playboyzinho filha da mãe? Você deve se lembrar que ele sempre foi metido e ignorante, se achando melhor que todos, então você tem o DEVER de concordar comigo._

_Ainda temos um dia de descanso e amanhã na segunda começa tudo de novo... Eu queria poder fugir do colégio para te buscar no aeroporto, MAS A SENHORITA NÃO QUIS ME INFORMAR O HORÁRIO E NEM QUAL AEROPORTO VOCÊ VAI DESEMBARCAR! Isso é coisa que se faça comigo? Seu melhor amigo desde sempre?_

_Estou decepcionado com você, mocinha!_

_Você tem que parar de ser certinha e me deixar fugir do colégio para ir te ver. SÃO DEZ ANOS, EVANS! Eu sei que você está morrendo de saudades minhas e está louca para me ver. Claro que está, você sempre diz isso todas as vezes, hahaha. Você me ama! _

_Relaxa que eu te amo também, minha pequena com cabelo de fogo._

_Responda esse email o mais rápido possível, senão eu farei loucuras. Não me pergunte o quê, ainda estou planejando algo que te deixaria com raiva e decepcionada comigo._

_Você não quer se decepcionar comigo, né? Então pense no seu maravilhoso e divino melhor amigo e ESCREVA UMA MERDA DE RESPOSTA LOGO._

_Para a melhor garota do mundo,  
>Sirius Black, o garoto mais lindo, charmoso e atraente do mundo.<em>

_PS: Você não pode negar isso! Você viu minhas fotos do mês passado que eu tirei exclusivamente para você. E se você não concordar, tem quem concorde. ;) "_

O motorista do carro contratado pelo pai de Lily para levá-la até seu novo colégio não conteve um sorriso ao ver a garota rindo no banco de trás. Era uma risada verdadeira e contagiadora deixando no ar uma alegria palpável.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado. O primeiro capítulo está incrível. Não deixem de comentar se gostaram desse prólogo, hm? Senão nem posto a continuação HAHA Até daqui duas semanas.<p>

Beijos, Su.


	2. Capítulo Um - Hogwarts

Olá, aí está o primeiro capítulo. Como eu disse, pretendo postar de 15 em 15 dias, mas não percebi que não há sentido segurar um prólogo por 15 dias, certo?

Esse capítulo é mais uma introdução da história, dá para entender seu enredo com mais clareza. Gosto bastante desse capítulo e, principalmente, do próximo.

Espero que gostem também. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um – Hogwarts<strong>

Acho improvável que tenha alguém mais convencido que meu melhor amigo Sirius Black. Eu negava todas as vezes que ele é lindo dizendo que ele não é lá grande coisas, mas eu não podia negar que os hormônios fizeram um bem grandioso para ele. Não que eu fosse admitir isso algum dia, claro. Eu não quero que o pobre do imenso ego dele estoure por não ter mais como crescer.

Era praticamente impossível parar de rir lendo um email desses. Como alguém podia ser tão convencido e engraçado? Sirius Black conseguia essa proeza.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar a Londres e estava dentro do carro que meu pai contratou para me levar para tal misterioso colégio que ele resolveu me jogar. É, eu não faço ideia para onde eu estava indo e qual colégio.

Além de ficar relendo o email do Six, eu ficava olhando bobamente para a cidade. Eu sou inglesa, aqui de Londres mesmo, mas desde meus sete anos quando meu pai resolveu se dedicar a sua carreira de agente de viagens, nossa família não parou em um lugar por mais de seis meses.

E finalmente minha irmã fez algo de útil e conseguiu que meu pai me desse estabilidade. Eu sempre desejei isso toda a minha vida e poder ficar perto dos meus dois únicos amigos. Mas isso magoaria meus pais porque eles queriam sempre manter a família unida.

Olhei novamente para a janela do carro e vi que uma chuva fininha caía. Até eu não fazia ideia do quanto eu sentia falta daqui. Finalmente, eu tinha voltado para casa.

Depois de uma hora de viagem no carro, eu não aguentei e acabei dormindo. Eu estava cansada porque foram longas horas de voo, exatamente seis horas, e eu mal tinha dormido na última noite porque eu estava muito animada para voltar a Londres.

Peguei meu voo quase na hora do almoço e acabei chegando aqui na metade da tarde, com todos os fusos horários. E pelo visto o lugar para onde eu iria era longe porque o motorista disse que iria demorar, então eu aproveitei e cochilei um pouco.

- Srta. Evans? Senhorita, acorde!

Abri meus olhos e pisquei algumas vezes. Olhei para os lados e percebi que já estava tudo escuro, dando a entender que estava de noite. O motorista tinha aberto a porta do meu lado esquerdo e estava olhando para mim.

- Hm, chegamos? – Perguntei grogue.

- Sim, Srta. Suas malas acabaram de serem transferidas para seu dormitório e uma pessoa está a sua espera.

Sentei reta e me espreguicei. Olhei para os lados tentando reconhecer o lugar, mas não consegui. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos tentando ajeitá-los para pudesse ficar um pouco mais apresentável. Esperava que meu rosto não estivesse amassado.

- Onde estamos?

- Eu não posso falar, Srta. – Ele deu um sorriso jovial. – Mas a pessoa que está a sua espera logo lhe informará tudo que desejar.

- Ok, então.

O motorista estendeu a mão e eu a peguei saindo do carro. Olhei para trás e vi que tinha um grande portão de ferro com um letreiro que não era possível se ler contendo o nome do lugar. Olhei para frente e percebi que estava em um lugar enorme, como um quarteirão inteiro. Tinha prédios para todos os lados e instalações. Podia se ver ao longe piscinas e um ginásio.

- Obrigada por tudo. – Comentei com o motorista que assentiu a cabeça. – Onde essa pessoa está me esperando?

- Logo ali na frente.

Ele apontou na direção de um prédio que ficava paralelamente de frente para o portão. Uma senhora com um terninho feminino estava em pé no meio da entrada olhando com atenção. Peguei minha bolsa dentro do carro, me despedi do motorista e andei em direção a mulher que me esperava. Ao me aproximar percebi que a conhecia.

- Tia Lucy? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Lily! Quanto tempo! – Ela veio na minha direção com um sorriso enorme. – Como você cresceu e está cada vez mais linda!

Ela me abraçou bem apertado e eu retribui. Tia Lucy é na verdade prima do meu pai, mas eu a considero uma tia por ser mais velha. Ela é a mãe de Emmeline, que é minha prima distante, mas a considero como uma prima normal. Tia Lucy é alta, tem cabelos castanhos ondulados até a cintura e olhos cinza tempestuosos. Ela adquiriu com o tempo um ar de 'importante' que podia até ser intimidador, mas pra mim ela sempre vai ser minha tia bobona e bondosa.

Falando na Tia Lucy e em Emmeline, chego à conclusão de onde eu estou. Tia Lucy é viúva, seu marido morreu bem cedo porque ele teve um câncer (bem triste a história) e por isso decidiu se dedicar a sua profissão: Professora de Francês. E como seu marido era um grande empresário, a deixou ações de uma grande instituição de ensino que é super conceituada na Inglaterra: Hogwarts. Tia Lucy ajudou administrar o colégio, coisa que seu marido fazia, e acabou sendo uma das professoras também. Com o tempo, ela se tornou a vice-diretora do lugar e Emmeline quando atingiu a idade de entrar no colégio, entrou sem precisar pagar nada!

- Meu Deus, tia Lucy! – Falei animada. – Aqui é Hogwarts?

- Sim, minha querida. E eu consegui uma vaga para você e nem se preocupe com seu pai pagando uma fortuna porque eu consegui um bom desconto. Ah, e seu pai ainda lhe mandará uma boa mesada para sobreviver aqui sem ele. Sem contar que eu sou sua tutora.

- AH MEU DEUS! HOGWARTS! COM EMMELINE! E MEU PAI PODE PAGAR! AHHHH! – Gritei de felicidade e abracei minha tia.

Como eu disse, o colégio é conceituado e é um dos mais caros de Londres. Qualquer pessoa que estude aqui consegue entrar em qualquer faculdade que quiser. Claro que não há somente riquinhos aqui. O colégio disponibiliza bolsas para as camadas inferiores dando a oportunidade de qualquer pessoa poder desfrutar do colégio. Emme disse que aqui é uma mistura de tudo, claro que há mais riquinhos.

Meu pai pode viver se mudando de cidade a cada seis meses, mas ele não era rico de verdade. Eu diria classe médio-alta. Normalmente ele conseguia desconto em passagens de avião por ser agente de viagens e algum lugar bom e barato para morar porque ele tem muitos contatos.

- Sabia que você ficaria animada. – Ela sorriu com a minha animação. – Eu vou chamar um dos monitores para te mostrar o colégio e te levar para o seu novo quarto. Já mandei suas malas para lá. – Ela colocou a mão nos bolsos e tirou uma chave de lá. – Essa é a sua chave. – Peguei-a – Seu uniforme está em cima da sua cama. Há três pares deles: dois de frio e um para quando estiver mais quente. E tudo que você precisa para se manter aqui está dentro de uma caixa ao lado do uniforme. O monitor te falará sobre isso.

- E sobre as casas?

Emme havia me contado que Hogwarts dividia seus alunos por casas, como se fossem turmas, e eram quatro: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Você é selecionado para a casa a partir de testes sobre personalidade.

- Você já foi selecionada para uma, minha querida. – Olhei assustada para a minha tia. – Se esqueceu que eu conheço você? Eu sei qual é a sua personalidade. Eu fiquei muito confusa entre Corvinal e Grifinória. Mas a coloquei na Grifinória, combina mais com você.

- Grifinória? Sério? – Sorri largamente. – Eu sempre quis ser da Grifinória ou da Corvinal, então qualquer uma das duas está ótimo.

Tia Lucy pegou um celular dentro do bolso e discou um número.

- Sr. Lupin, pode vir, estamos esperando. – Ela desligou e guardou. – É o seu monitor que está vindo.

Fiquei conversando durante uns cinco minutos sobre coisas banais até que um menino apareceu com o uniforme do colégio, reconheci o uniforme pelas fotos da Emme.

- Lily, esse é o Remus Lupin. Ele é bolsista, está no mesmo ano que você e na Grifinória também. Ele é monitor e ajuda na biblioteca. Sr. Lupin, esta é Lily Evans, nova estudante de Hogwarts.

O menino é alto, branco, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel. Não é forte, mas não é magrelo. Seus cabelos não são grandes, mas não eram totalmente baixos. E tinha um sorriso bem bonito. Parecia um garoto tímido, mas tinha um charme.

-Já sabe o que deve fazer. – O menino assentiu com a cabeça. – Agora vou me retirar para resolver algumas coisas e ir dormir. – Ela me abraçou novamente apertado. – Boa noite, Lily. Durma bem e amanhã já começa as aulas. Boa noite, Sr. Lupin.

- Boa noite. – Eu e o Remus falando juntos e rimos por isso.

- Prazer, Lily. – Ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Remus.

Andamos calmamente pelo campus que é extremamente enorme. Não fomos a todos os lugares, mas ele foi indicando todas as coisas. Existiam dois prédios de dormitórios, um para meninas e outro para meninos. Os prédios-dormitórios ficavam um de frente pro outro e um pouco atrás do prédio onde minha tia me esperava. Remus falou que lá era a sala do diretor, vice-diretor, sala de detenções e a secretaria.

Ele me contou um pouco sobre as casas. Ele disse que não havia turmas e todo mundo era misturado de acordo com o horário de cada um. Mas havia uma competição entre as casas, logo quem acertasse as perguntas, tirasse as maiores notas nas provas e tivesse o melhor desempenho nos jogos, adquiriam pontos para as casas e ganhavam um prêmio no final do ano. Algo não muito grande e cada ano é diferente. No último ano, a casa vencedora foi a Sonserina e eles ganharam um final de semana numa casa de praia.

Logo após os prédios-dormitórios existiam cinco prédios que eram cinco blocos de sala de aulas, tendo auditórios, sala de música, laboratórios, sala de dança, biblioteca e sede dos grupos de estudos. No lado direito do campus, um pouco afastado, ficava o ginásio e as piscinas. Do lado esquerdo ficava um grande teatro e piscinas com cobertura.

Além de tudo isso, ainda tinha o refeitório que era enorme, mas ele disse que os alunos normalmente não comem lá dentro. Eles ficam num grande jardim de frente ao refeitório onde tem mesas perto de piquenique ou nas mesas no pequeno prédio onde tem os salões de jogo e pequenos fast-food.

De acordo com ele, a comida servida no refeitório não é paga. Mas se você quisesse alguma comida de fast-food, chocolates, biscoitos e etc, poderia comprar nas lojas instaladas dentro do colégio.

- Nossa, isso aqui é enorme, né? Eu acho que vou me perder aqui. – Falei admirada andando pelos jardins ao redor do campus que eram enormes e ainda contava com um grande lago onde se podia tomar banho se quisesse.

- No começo, é assim mesmo, mas depois você se acostuma.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Como você conseguiu ser monitor? A Emme, minha amiga que estuda aqui, nunca me falou nada disso.

- Ah, sim. É porque os bolsistas são "obrigados" – ele fez aspas com os dedos - a serem monitores. É tipo, você vai ter educação de nível avançado de graça, mas você também vai ajudar a escola. – Ele deu de ombros. - Eu até que gosto. É bom porque você sabe muitas coisas sobre o colégio além de saber todos os segredos, passagens secretas e etc. – E piscou o olho e eu ri. – Eu também ajudo na biblioteca quando a Madame Pince está muito atarefada. Outros monitores também ajudam em outras áreas quando há sobre carregamento de tarefas.

- Já reparou que as pessoas estão olhando muito para nós?

Tínhamos voltado para perto dos prédios-dormitórios e ao redor dali era uma área de convivência. Então havia muitos alunos.

- Claro que sim. Todos ficaram sabendo que haveria uma aluna nova no colégio e o surpreendente é que você chegou ao meio do ano.

- É, eu estou nervosa por conta disso. Foi ideia do meu pai.

Então, sem reparar, acabei contando minha história de vida, que eu morei até os sete anos em Londres e o resto dos anos eu morei de seis em seis em uma cidade diferente, que eu fazia muitos cursos, que eu tinha experiências incríveis de muitos lugares, mas eu me sentia irritada por não ter estabilidade e por não poder ter amigos perto. Contei que só tenho dois amigos.

- Um deles é o Six. É o apelido que eu dei para ele desde que eu me entendo por gente. Nem sei por que eu o chamo assim. Ele mora aqui em Londres e estuda em outro internato. E a menina é a Emmeline Vance, filha da tia Lucy e estuda aqui, no mesmo ano, mas na Corvinal. Conhece?

- Se não estou enganado, ela é uma das melhores amigas da Marlene, uma amiga "colorida" do meu amigo.

- Amiga colorida?

- É que eles têm uma atração tão forte um pelo outro que eles ficam se pegando por aí, mas não querem nada sério. Mas eu acho que isso vai acabar dando em namoro no final. – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Isso deve estar na moda porque meu melhor amigo também tem uma amiga colorida. Eu fico rindo das histórias que ele conta e fico falando que não é assim que se trata uma mulher, mas ele nunca me ouve e diz que ela gosta do jeito que está.

- É, meu amigo e Marlene são assim.

Entramos no prédio das meninas e pegamos o elevador. Ainda sentia muitos olhares sobre mim e eu estava começando a ficar muito sem graça. Meu dormitório fica no sexto andar, quarto 604.

- Por último, o que você precisa saber dos pertences deixado para você é você tem um cartão para a biblioteca, um cartão para usar nos fast-food e você o paga no final do mês como um cartão de crédito, há gravatas, gorros, cachecóis da casa que você foi selecionada, seu horário, as regras da escola e um mapa para você não se perder no campus.

- Muito obrigada, Remus. Você foi muito atencioso. Espero que talvez possamos ser amigos.

Comentei me surpreendendo com a sinceridade de tais palavras. Normalmente eu não me aproximava de ninguém e nem deixava as pessoas terem intimidade comigo porque eu sabia que se eu me apegasse a alguém seria um problema depois quando eu tivesse que me mudar.

Mas agora que eu sei que vou ter estabilidade e devo ficar aqui em Londres para sempre, não tinha porque não fazer amigos. E eu tinha gostado do jeito do Remus, ele é uma pessoa muito atenciosa e muito legal. E eu me surpreendi ao descobrir que eu sentia uma vontade muito grande de ter amigos, como um buraco que devesse ser fechado.

- Claro que podemos, Lily. – Ele comentou e estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse. – Eu vou indo, também tenho que dormir para amanhã. Aliás, as aulas começam as oito e terminam às quatro horas da tarde, após isso você está livre para fazer o que quiser. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Assisti Remus ir embora e olhei para a porta na minha frente. Emmeline sempre disse que dividimos uma suíte com alguém. Espero que a garota que esteja dividindo o quarto comigo não seja uma filhinha de papai arrogante. Respirei fundo e entrei no quarto.

Eu me surpreendi pelo tamanho da suíte. Era simplesmente enorme. E tinha as cores da Grifinória, Emme já me contou muitas coisas sobre Hogwarts por isso eu sei disso. Havia duas camas King size uma do lado do outro, duas portas: uma para o banheiro e outro eu deduzi que fosse um closet porque não havia armário, uma TV de LCD de frente para as camas, um frigobar em um canto e no outro uma mesa de estudos com um computador.

Ouvi uma voz feminina dentro do banheiro cantando e ela, seja lá quem for, cantava bem. Vi minhas malas do lado de uma das camas, uma caixa e três pares de uniforme dobrados em cima da mesma cama.

Bocejei e percebi o quanto eu estava cansada. Eu não conseguiria arrumar minhas roupas no closet hoje, isso era um fato. Peguei os uniformes e os coloquei dentro do closet, que tinha uma parte vazia a minha espera. Percebi que a menina que dividia o quarto comigo tinha bastante dinheiro porque eu reconheci as marcas de suas roupas e calçados.

Abri uma das minhas malas e tirei meu necessaire, minha camisola preta com minhas pantufas de vaquinha. Podia parecer meu infantil, mas eu gosto de pantufas de bichinhos. Sentei na cama esperando minha colega de quarto sair do banheiro.

Fiquei olhando para o quarto sorrindo. Eu deveria parecer uma idiota com problema mental. Mas eu estou muito feliz por finalmente ficar em um lugar sem se preocupar com daqui seis meses. E além do mais: EU ESTOU NA MESMA CIDADE QUE SIRIUS E NA MESMA ESCOLA QUE EMMELINE! Tem coisa melhor que isso? Eu não via.

- Ah, oi. Você deve ser a minha nova companheira de quarto.

Virei-me e vi uma menina alta saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha secando o cabelo com outra. Ela é alta, branca, tem cabelos escuros, olhos azuis e um corpo esbelto. Ela parecia uma modelo. Isso é talvez ela seja né?

- Oi, eu sou Lily Evans, prazer. – Comentei sorrindo.

- Evans? Da família dos Evans que é um grande agente de viagens? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, ele é meu pai. – Murmurei em resposta e um pouco assustada por me reconhecerem, pois não era tão natural assim.

- Nossa, que legal! Meu pai admira seu pai, sabia? Ele trabalha com Turismo sabe? Então conhece caras nessa área. - Sorri com a resposta da garota. – Aliás, sou Marlene Mckinnon. – Ela veio até em mim e me deu beijinhos de cumprimento.

- Mckinnon? Da família da grande estilista Mckinnon? – Foi minha vez de ser curiosa.

- Isso mesmo. Ela é minha mãe. – Ela comentou sorrindo e seus olhos brilharam.

- Eu gosto bastante das roupas que sua mãe desenha, são maravilhosas!

- Se você quiser, eu posso te dar umas. – Arregalei os olhos. – Não fique assustada, é que minha mãe sempre me dá roupas para divulgar aqui na escola, algumas eu dou para minhas amigas. E acho que provavelmente seremos amigas, estamos morando aqui juntas, dormimos no mesmo dormitório, pertencemos a mesma casa.

- Ah, pode ser. – Murmurei sem graça. – Aqui todos são assim? Simpáticos e legais? – Ela gargalhou com a minha pergunta.

- Não mesmo. Você teve a sorte de ver apenas pessoas legais. Não que eu me ache, mas eu sei que eu sou legal. – Eu ri do seu comentário.

- Você me lembra meu melhor amigo. Ele é assim, diz que é legal, lindo, maravilhoso e um monte de outras coisas. Apesar dele se achar um pouco, é uma grande pessoa.

- Ah, então você não irá me achar tão metida assim, que bom. – Ela suspirou aliviada. – Normalmente quem não me conhece acha metida sabe? E ainda me comparam com aquelas meninas mongóis sem cérebro. – Fiz cara de interrogação. – Você deve saber que aqui tem muita gente riquinha né? A maioria das pessoas não tem cérebro, sério. O dinheiro parece ter subido a cabeça. – Ela veio e se sentou do meu lado. – Espero muito que você não seja assim também, senão iremos brigar e muito. – E abriu um sorriso. – Pelo menos você encontrou uma pessoa direita aqui e assim poderei te mostrar quem é confiável e quem não é.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa aqui, você conhece a Emmeline Vance? –Ela arregalou os olhos.

- A Emme? Filha da vice-diretora? Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas! – Ela comentou radiante.

- Ela é minha prima de terceiro grau e minha única melhor amiga.

- Sério? Então, você já é minha amiga, Evans. – Ela comentou e me abraçou me pegando desprevenida. – Aliás, você que é a ruiva que vive se mudando? Emme sempre fala de você.

- Sou sim.

- Aliás, olhando melhor para você, agora te reconheço das fotos. Sabia que eu tinha te visto em algum lugar.

- Eu vou tomar um banho porque eu estou muito cansada. – Bocejei. – Tudo bem se nós conversarmos depois?

- Vai lá menina. Você merece descanso.

Peguei minhas coisas e entrei no banheiro. Ele era todo branco com cinza, tinha um chuveiro, uma banheira, um vaso, um cesto de roupa suja e uma pia enorme com muitas coisas. Tirei minhas coisas do meu necessaire e coloquei nos seus devidos lugares na pia. Tomei meu banho rapidamente, fiz toda minha higiene pessoal e voltei para o quarto.

Marlene já estava deitada dormindo, então fui para minha cama e me deitei finalmente. Parando para pensar, essa poderia ser a Marlene que o Remus citou não é? Ele disse que ela é amiga da Emme e ela disse a mesma coisa. Sorri para o teto. Amizade colorida... Eu dava muita risada com Sirius por conta dessa história.

Acabei de perceber que não digitei uma resposta para Sirius, mas também não iria fazer isso agora. Eu estou com muito sono e ele irá esperar até amanhã. Depois do término das aulas, eu faria isso. E com esse pensamento cai no mundo dos sonhos.

**.x.**

- Lily? Ei, Lily. – Senti alguém me balançar. – Acorda menina! Você precisa levantar, senão vai chegar atrasada na aula! E você ainda precisa comer. – Murmurei alguma coisa sem sentido e apertei meus olhos. – Vamos, Lily! Todos querem conhecer a novata.

- Mas está tão bom aqui. – Murmurei derrotada.

- Eu sei que você deve ter vindo sabe-se lá de onde, ter pegado um grande voo, mas você precisa acordar! Não se esqueça que a vice-diretora te conhece e saberá se você não aparecer na aula.

- Ok, estou acordada. – Sentei na cama ainda meio zonza. – Que horas são?

- Sete e meia. – Marlene estava na minha frente toda arrumada com o uniforme do colégio usando a gravata da Grifinória.

- Está brincando? – Falei alto espantada. - Eu estou muito atrasada!

- Eu disse isso antes. – Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Eu vou lá embaixo pegar algo para você tomar café enquanto se arruma, já volto. – E foi em direção a porta.

- Marlene?

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

- De nada, Lily. – Piscou para mim.

Levantei-me correndo e fui tomar um banho. Sai enrolada na toalha e coloquei o uniforme para dias frios, estava bem frio aqui em Londres. O uniforme é uma saia de prega preta, com uma blusa social branca, a gravata com a cor da casa, um suéter preto por cima, um sobretudo opcional preto com a logo de Hogwarts em cima do peito no esquerdo e meias calças. Para os meninos era igual, menos a saia (óbvio), tendo no lugar uma calça preta social.

Quando eu tinha terminado de colocar o uniforme e estava penteando meus cabelos, Marlene chegou com a Emme.

- LILY!

- EMME!

Larguei minha escova de cabelo de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e abracei minha prima.

- Caramba, que saudades! Quando mamãe disse que você estava vindo estudar aqui, eu quase pirei! – Comentou animada.

- E eu? Eu nem sabia que viria para cá, só soube quando cheguei aqui!

- Eu sei que é muito bom se rever, mas você precisa comer, Lily.

Ela me estendeu uma bandeja e eu a peguei. Comi praticamente engolindo tudo enquanto as meninas conversavam animadas de me terem no colégio.

Descemos do prédio em cima da hora, praticamente joguei todo meu material na mochila correndo sem nenhuma organização, e fomos correndo para as aulas. Por sorte eu tinha as primeiras aulas com Marlene e Emmeline. Entramos na sala de aula cinco minutos atrasadas, mas o professor nem se incomodou por eu ser aluna nova.

Infelizmente tive que me apresentar e fiquei sem graça com o meu discurso. A cada aula tinha alunos diferentes, mas ainda tinha alguns que eram os mesmos. Emme e Lene, que insistiu para chamá-la assim, tinham os horários iguais e Emme tinha convencido Tia Lucy a deixar meu horário igual a delas também. A única diferença nos horários eram as aulas optativas que eu ainda não tinha escolhido.

As meninas me apresentaram algumas pessoas que eu nem guardei os nomes direito. Eu só me lembrava da Alice e da Mary. Encontrei Remus em uma das aulas de manhã e ele veio me cumprimentar. Algumas meninas me mandaram olhares de inveja e outras de raiva.

- Você já conheceu um dos marotos? Garota você é rápida! – Alice comentou. Ela estava sentada na carteira atrás de mim e o professor ainda não tinha chegado.

- Ele que me mostrou o campus ontem. – Comentei. – Aliás, do que você o chamou?

- Marotos, Lily. – Lene respondeu por ela. – São quatro garotos. Eles fazem parte dos 'populares' daqui entende? Tirando o Lupin, os outros dois dos três restantes são podres de ricos! Um deles não é exatamente rico, mas o pai antes de morrer deixou todo seu dinheiro para colocar o filho aqui durante o resto da vida acadêmica. Todas as garotas sonham em ter uma chance com eles porque além de populares, eles são uns dos mais gatos por aqui. Por isso que se você se relacionar com um deles, você além de ser motivo de inveja é motivo para ser odiada.

- Lupin é quieto na dele. Ele só fica com alguém se ele gostar muito da pessoa, muito fofo não é? Eu acho que só o vi beijando uma menina uma única vez na vida. Bastante estudioso, pelo que se é possível ver. Gosta de ajudar todas as pessoas, talvez pelo seu jeito de monitor, não sei. - Emme comentou.

- Tem o James Potter. Alto, moreno, cabelos despenteados, uma grande paixão por quebrar regras, inconsequente e muito charmoso. Ele foi um grande pegador, mas ele se acalmou ultimamente. E desde o começo está namorando uma menina. – Alice apontou discretamente para uma loira de olhos cor de chocolates que estava com o uniforme da Sonserina conversando com as amigas. – Ela é legal quando quer, mas é muito metida. Ela morre de amores pelo James e é muito ciumenta, com razão obviamente. – Ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro. – Mas nunca brigue com ela, Lily. Ou arranje qualquer motivo para deixar com raiva.

- Por quê?

- Sonserinos são muito vingativos e é lá onde se tem as pessoas mais chatas e metidas desse colégio. Apesar que tem algumas pessoas que são bem legais, mas são raros. – Emme comentou.

- Mas acredite, têm arrogantes e metidos por todo lugar, não só na Sonserina. – Lene comentou como se contasse um grande segredo.

- Tem o terceiro maroto, Peter Pettigrew. Quando ele chegou aqui, praticamente ninguém dava atenção para o garoto. Ele era gordinho, bastante tímido e não sabia lidar com os bullyings que sofria. Lupin sempre foi o cara que tem o porte de defensor e se intrometia em qualquer problema que colocavam o Pettigrew. Quando Lupin ficou amigo dos outros dois componentes dos marotos, trouxe Pettigrew junto. Os meninos fizeram um bem ao menino. Ele aprendeu a se defender verbalmente dos bullyings e começou a ser mais carismático. Apesar de ainda não saber se portar sozinho em algumas situações, ele é um cara legal. Qualquer coisa sobre videogames e computadores é só chamá-lo. E Potter teve uma grande influencia sobre Pettigrew no quesito corpo. Apesar de não ter deixado de lado as besteiras que come, ele faz exercícios físicos todos os dias para se manter em forma, até domingo! - Alice comentou e fiquei levemente surpreendida por saber tanto sobre o rapaz. Ela também percebeu que nós a olhávamos desconfiada e surpreendidas. - O quê? Eu já conversei com ele, está bem?

- E tem o quarto maroto, na qual - Emme tirou a atenção de Alice, que agradeceu com o olhar, mandou um olhar malicioso para Lene, que sorriu inocentemente – Lene conhece muito bem.

- É seu amigo colorido? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Exato. Ele é...

Nem deu tempo dela terminar de falar porque o professor Slughorn apareceu bem na nossa frente tentando chamar nossa atenção para a aula que tinha começado. Lene murmurou um "depois eu termino de falar" e começamos a prestar atenção na aula de química.

O tempo passou lentamente justamente na última aula antes do almoço, muito azar não? Quando o sinal tocou o término da aula, todos suspiraram aliviados e o professor nos olhou como se fossemos de outro planeta.

Fomos rapidamente para o refeitório e chegamos antes de formar uma grande fila para pegar o almoço. Ainda bem que fomos umas das primeiras porque a cada segundo parece que a fila aumentava. Pegamos nossos almoços e fomos para as mesas de piquenique no grande jardim. Lene e Emme estavam me contando sobre as pessoas aqui. Elas viam alguém, apontavam e falando um pouco da pessoa. Logo depois chegou Mary com Alice e continuamos com a sessão de 'vamos falar sobre todo mundo de Hogwarts para Lily'.

Havia muitas pessoas bonitas aqui. Uma vez, eu conheci uma garota que ela disse que ninguém feio e sim pobre. Porque quando se tem dinheiro, você pode melhorar qualquer pessoa. Isso deve ser uma realidade aqui. Tinha uma ou outra pessoa estranha, mas a maioria era do normal para o extremamente lindo.

- Lene, seu amigo colorido está vindo aqui te ver. - Mary comentou cantarolando.

Olhei junto com Lene para onde Mary estava olhando. Percebi que vinham três meninos na nossa direção. Remus estava no lado direito e tirando ele, os outros dois estavam com o uniforme bagunçado andando rindo de alguma coisa.

O garoto do meio é alto, branco, cabelos pretos totalmente rebeldes, usava óculos, magro, mas com mais músculos que Remus, deixando-o com um corpo atrativo e andava despreocupado rindo de algo que o seu amigo falava. Ele estava com a blusa social do colégio aberta, a gravata desfeita, uma blusa preta por baixo e usava All star preto.

Seu amigo do outro lado estava com a blusa social direito, mas havia alguns botões abertos destacando o começo de seu peitoril. Ele não usava o suéter por cima, mas estava usando um suspensório vermelho. E sua gravata estava frouxa. Ele é alto, tem cabelos pretos lisos acima dos ombros, um sorriso maroto no rosto, forte na medida certa e podia se ver que seus olhos são claros.

O garoto me intrigou, ele parecia me lembrar muito de uma pessoa. Fiquei o olhando com cara de interrogação até que ele olhou para frente na minha direção como se sentisse meu olhar. Ofeguei com reconheci quem era. Ele parou de andar e me olhou assustado.

- EVANS?!

* * *

><p>Nem preciso dizer o que vai acontecer nos próximos minutos da vida da nossa ruiva, não é? HAHA O próximo capítulo está engraçado com o reencontro de velhos amigos e começo de novas relações.<p>

Obrigada à Gabi e Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter por deixarem suas reviews!

Até daqui quinze dias,

Beijos Su.


	3. Capítulo Dois - O reencontro

Olá! Eu resolvi adiar uns dias a postagem do capítulo. Era pra já ter postado, mas eu andei sem tempo e ontem teve falta de energia aqui em casa. Fiquei meio chateada porque recebi nenhuma review no último capítulo. Queria realmente saber o que vocês estão achando da história.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, é um dos meus favoritos porque a Lily mostra seu lado maroto (influenciado por seu amigo de infância), vemos um primeiro momento Jily (mesmo que não seja o esperado), temos uma interação rápida Blackinnon (mostrando um pouco de como vai acontecer o relacionamento deles) e a amizade entre Lily e um maroto. Sério, eu sou apaixonada por essa amizade que eu construi, não sei explicar porquê. Eu queria um amigo assim.  
><strong><br>Sem mais delongas (e pequenos spoilers), boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dois – O reencontro<strong>

- SIRIUS?! – Exclamei me levantando.

Vi ele correndo em minha direção com um sorriso enorme na cara como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal antecipado. Senti todos ao redor nos olhando intrigados e com curiosidade. Estávamos chamando atenção e quem se importa, afinal? É SIRIUS BLACK BEM NA MINHA FRENTE! Se fosse por outro momento, meu rosto iria ficar tão vermelho quanto meu cabelo. Todos me examinavam por ser a novata e eu só queria passar despercebida. Não depois disso. Mas nesse exato momento o mundo poderia explodir que eu não me importaria.

- LILY! – Sirius gritou e me deu um abraço apertado, me tirando do chão e rodando.

- SIRIUS! – Apertei-o ainda mais forte e senti meus olhos marejando.

Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte. Estou na mesma escola que Emmeline e Sirius! Veja bem, para mim era difícil acreditar que eu ficaria em um lugar por mais de seis meses. Quando soube que viria para Londres, cidade que eu amo, explodi de felicidade. E quando descobri que estava em Hogwarts junto com Emme? Parecia que não havia como ficar melhor.

Então, aparece Sirius, que eu não vejo desde os sete anos! Estudando na mesma escola que eu! A Amizade Colorida da Lene! Eu realmente não acreditava na capacidade do meu dia melhorar.

- Porque não me disse que vinha para Hogwarts, Lily? – Perguntou Sirius acariciando meu rosto.

Olhei atentamente para ele limpando uma lágrima de felicidade antes que pudesse cair em minhas bochechas. Meu sorriso estava enorme e dele parecia ainda maior que o meu. Me lembrava vagamente desse sorriso branco e brilhante. Olhei-o atentamente tentando assimilar aquele garotinho de dez anos atrás com esse rapaz na minha frente. A diferença era, obviamente, gritante. E ele estava realmente lindo, por mais que nas cartas eu insistisse que ele era normal apenas para implicar com ele. Admito que esperava algo menos que nas fotos, já que dependendo do angulo e da pessoa arrumada, poderia enganar um pouco. Estava muito surpreendida.

- Eu falei que não sabia, Sirius! Meu pai não me contou nada, ele queria que fosse surpresa! – Disse voltando a abraçá-lo – Estava com tantas saudades de você!

- Lily Evans nunca mais fique tanto tempo longe de mim! – Reclamou Sirius me apertando como se eu fosse sumir a qualquer momento.

Ficamos abraçados apreciando aquele momento por uns segundos ou minutos, não saberia dizer. Quando finalmente Sirius me soltou e me virei para os amigos dele que já estavam ao nosso lado a essa altura. Os marotos, bem, não exatamente porque faltava um. Percebi que todos continuam nos olhavam com curiosidade.

- Oi Remus. – Cumprimentei.

- Olá Lily. Esse é James Potter. – Disse apontando o garoto de óculos ao seu lado.

Ah sim, James Potter. O que tinha a namorada Sonserina. E o garoto que eu falava ser mais bonito que Sirius para irritá-lo. Olhando para os três amigos, dava para saber porque eles tinham a fama que possuíam. Não é como se fossem os garotos mais bonitos da face da terra, mas para o padrão de Hogwarts com dezessete anos estavam mais do que acima da média.

- Prazer, Lily Evans. – Disse ao Potter dando um sorriso pequeno. Que ele não saiba que eu brincava que ele é mais bonito que o Sirius, senão vou ficar muito sem graça aqui. Ele, no entanto, reagiu de uma maneira que eu não esperava. Dirigiu-se a Sirius como se eu não tivesse dito nada e ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo.

- Quem é ela, Padfoot? – Não entendi o que ele queria dizer com esse apelido, mas eu estava chateada com sua reação o bastante para ignorar minha curiosidade. Que tipo de pessoa é mal educada desse jeito? Quer dizer, ele me ignorou totalmente. Dirigi a ele um olhar incrédulo. Francamente. Sirius começou a falar com James, ainda me segurando pela cintura, como se quisesse me impedir de sair correndo. Olhei para as meninas.

- Explique-se. – Disse Emme me mandando um olhar intimidador.

Lene me encarava séria e desconfiada. _Oh não, por favor, diga que ela não está com ciúmes._ Eles não tinham apenas uma amizade colorida? Além do mais, não é nada disso que elas devem estar pensando! Ele é só meu melhor amigo e nada de mais. Mas levando em conta a cena que aconteceu aqui e todo histórico por tarde de Marlene e Sirius, fora a reputação dos marotos e como eu tinha tanta intimidade com um deles, realmente elas deviam estar perdidas.

- Prometo explicar tudo mais tarde. Mas somos amigos de infância. – Respondi rapidamente porque Sirius já me puxava sem ao menos perguntar se eu queria. Quem eu quero enganar? Eu aceitaria de qualquer jeito. – APENAS amigos. – Frisei, mas Marlene não me olhava. Eu teria que explicar essa história a elas muito bem depois.

- Então quer dizer que é você a menina que faz o Padfoot me ignorar para ficar no maldito computador? – Disse James me olhando curioso e um seu tom havia sido um pouco... Debochado?

- Seja mais educado, Prongs. – Repreendeu Remus dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Ah, sim. Prazer, Cabeça de Fogo. James Potter.

Primeiro, ele ignora minha existência. Depois se dirige de uma maneira rude. Agora está me chamando de cabelo de fogo? Tudo bem, eu tenho o cabelo vermelho, mas nem é tão vermelho assim. É um ruivo muito bonito. Além do mais, quem é ele para sair me dando apelidos desse jeito? Esse garoto não tem um pingo de educação?

- Meu nome é Evans, se lhe custa lembrar. – Certamente eu estava vermelha, mas não importava porque tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com Sirius: dois podiam jogar o mesmo jogo. – Ei, Quatro Olhos, desculpe perguntar, mas isso na sua cabeça é um ninho de pássaros ou seria apenas impressão minha?

Ah, não que o cabelo dele fosse um ninho de pássaros realmente, mas seus cabelos são bem rebeldes e parecia não ver um pente há anos. Sirius gargalhou. Remus apenas revirou os olhos e suspirou. Potter Quatro Olhos me encarou levemente raivoso.

- O que foi que você disse? – Perguntou-me.

- Oh, Potter, desculpe, não quis lhe ofender. – Abri um sorriso inocente. – Talvez seja a hora de comprar um espelho ou um pente. Não! Há algo melhor que você pode fazer: trocar os óculos!

Sirius novamente gargalhou, até Remus não aguentou e deu uma risada baixa.

- Vou trocar no dia que você pintar o cabelo, Cabeça de Fósforo. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico e voltou a me ignorar conversando com o Remus.

Resolvi que nesse momento iria aproveitar a presença de Sirius, que continuava me segurando. Encostei-me em seu ombro quando, ao longe, vi um rosto que me pareceu familiar se aproximar.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é a novata que todos andam falando?!

O menino é extremamente familiar e trazia um sorriso malicioso na cara que não me agradou muito. Senti Sirius estancar no lugar e o vi olhando muito sério para o garoto. Olhei mais atentamente pro menino e vi que ele tinha os mesmo olhos que Sirius. Ele é mais baixo que o Sirius, cabelos pretos baixos, branco e parecia estar num processo de ganhar alguns músculos a mais.

Oh, não, não me diga que esse é Regulus Black? O menininho que tinha uma paixonite aguda por mim quando criança?

- Regulus. - Sirius falou o nome do irmão com frieza e confirmou o que eu pensava.

- Olá _irmão_. – Regulus respondeu da mesma maneira que Sirius. – E você? Qual é o seu nome princesa? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ora, isso é jeito de se falar com alguém que você acaba de conhecer? Certo, ele me conhece desde sempre, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não percebeu ainda. Bem que Sirius disse que ele está virando um tremendo idiota.

- Quando eu digo que é você é um idiota, você não acredita em mim. – Sirius comentou debochado. Regulus o olhou da pior maneira possível.

- Ah, não comecem a brigar, ok? - Intervi antes que Regulus abrisse a boca. Ele me olhou curioso como se perguntasse como eu sabia que eles iriam começar a brigar. – Eu sou Lily Evans, Reg. – Falei seu apelido que eu usava antigamente. – Caso você não tenha percebido. –Ele me olhou espantando.

- Evans? É você? – Ele continuava com a cara de espanto me olhando de cima a baixo e vi Sirius revirar os olhos. – Cara, se eu soubesse que você iria ficar tão linda e gostosa assim, teria te procurado há muito tempo.

Corei e me senti ofendida. Ele só ligava para aparências? Que estúpido.

- Olha como você fala dela, seu idiota. – Sirius falou com raiva quase rosnando.

- Por favor, Six. Não comece uma briga. – Falei puxando seu rosto para que ele me olhasse. Ele olhou por uns segundos nos meus olhos, respirou fundo e se acalmou. – Agora, Regulus, se você me dá licença tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ganhar cantadas suas.

- Sabe, Evans, eu sempre gostei dos seus foras desde pequeno. – Ele sorriu torto para mim. – Mas sabia que sempre estarei disponível para você. – Virou-se deu alguns passos, mas voltou para onde estava olhando diretamente pro mim. – E saiba, Evans, que eu não desistirei tão fácil de você – e olhou para o irmão –mesmo que meu irmão tente me impedir.

- Que fique claro que farei isso com prazer. – Sirius retrucou friamente.

Regulus picou para mim e saiu andando em direção a uma mesa onde eu reconheci sendo pessoas da Sonserina. Me sentia perdida. Desistir de mim? Pelo amor de Deus, não nos vemos há mais de dez anos e ele tinha uma paixonite porque eu sempre o ajudava em tudo e lhe dava atenção. Provavelmente ele havia falado aquilo apenas para irritar Sirius. Esperava que ele não levasse adiante qualquer baboseira que tenha dito. Não me perdoaria se fizesse os dois irmãos brigarem mais ainda.

- Viu o que eu te falei? Ele se tornou um tremendo idiota. – Sirius comentou com raiva fuzilando o irmão com o olhar mesmo longe. – Aposto dez libras que ele só veio falar contigo para me irritar, já que estou aqui com você.

- Vamos esquecer isso? – Eu o abracei. – Ainda não acredito que estou aqui com você, Six. E quero aproveitar cada momento e não ficar falando sobre seu irmão.

- Certo. Vamos almoçar, sim?

- Eu deixei minha comida com as meninas. – Falei dando um gemido. Eu ainda estava preocupada com a reação das meninas.

- Não seja por isso, vamos pegar outra comida para você. – Ele disse dando o mesmo sorriso desde que o conheço. Aquele sorriso mamãe-eu-tenho-todos-os-dentes. Algumas meninas, que estavam perto, suspiraram e Sirius piscou para elas. Tive que revirar meus olhos. Tinha me esquecido que esse garoto tem um ego enorme.

Potter nos abandonou sem mais nem menos e foi almoçar com a namorada. Por mim, não faria falta se quer saber. Remus, que é um fofo e atencioso, percebeu que eu tinha deixado minha comida na mesa das garotas e tinha ido pegar para mim. Eu até apertei suas bochechas por tamanha fofura deixando Remus sem graça e Sirius fingindo ciúmes.

- Se isso te consola, Sirius, você é o único no meu coração. – Falei rindo do seu drama.

- Sei. Está falando isso para fingir que me ama, essa é a verdade. – Ele falou fazendo biquinho.

- Ouch, é assim que você pensa de mim? Acho que terei que acumular mais uma porrada para a minha lista. – Comentei como quem não quer nada.

- Então, moranguinho, já te disse que eu te amo muito e que você está linda? – Sirius comentou sorridente. Remus riu da atitude do amigo.

Pettigrew, que não estava anteriormente conosco, apareceu e fomos apresentados. Ao menos, ele estava sendo bem mais simpático do que Potter foi comigo o dia todo. Comentei isso com Sirius que apenas disse que Potter estava levemente enciumado por ter que dividi-lo. Não cai na suas desculpas, afinal, tendo um ego grande, é claro que ele justificaria de uma forma que o envolvesse. Olhei ao redor e vi quase todo mundo olhando na nossa direção. Sério, qual é o problema deles? Eu sou apenas mais uma pessoa nova aqui, poxa. Ah, esqueci que ainda tem o fato de estar sentada com os marotos, quer dizer, três deles.

Oh, claro, agora essas meninas devem estar achando que eu sou uma dessas garotas que se jogam para cima dos mais lindos e cobiçados do lugar. Bufei de frustração. Sirius me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Só acabei de constar que serei odiada pela população feminina.

- Não fique assim, - ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros – eu estarei aqui para te proteger e Moony me ajudará, certo?

- Talvez. – Remus sorriu maroto. – Eu adoro ver brigas de meninas, são tão excitantes. - Abri minha boca em forma de "O" e Sirius gargalhou do meu lado. – Estou brincando, Lily. Claro que te ajudarei, Padfoot.

- Alias, Srta. Evans, você agora que me viu pessoalmente você tem que admitir algo. – Ele me olhou maliciosamente. Lá vem besteira. – Pode admitindo que eu sou o cara mais gostoso que você já viu na vida. – Viu? Eu falei.

- Não mesmo. – Respondi rindo.

- Ah, Lil. Fala logo. Eu sei que sou.

- Não é não.

- Não sou?

- Não.

- Veremos então.

Então o idiota do meu melhor amigo começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga me fazendo gargalhar escandalosamente.

- Six... – ri –... Ar... – ri novamente –... Pare!

- Só se disser que eu sou o cara mais gostoso que você já viu na vida! – Ele parou de fazer cócegas para que eu falasse.

- Chantagem não vale, sabia?

- Então, vou fazer mais cócegas! – Ele veio na minha direção novamente.

- Não! – Falei alto – Eu falo. Você é o cara mais gostoso que eu já vi na vida. Satisfeito?

- Muito. – E me abraçou.

- Você não sabe quanto eu quis ficar assim com você, Six.

- Eu também, minha ruiva.

- Ugh! Vocês parecem um casal. Se controlem. – Remus falou fingindo estar enjoado nos fazendo rir.

Ficamos conversando e rindo até o final do almoço. Descobri que minha próxima aula seria de trigonometria e que os marotos estavam na mesma aula que eu. Sirius sabe que eu odeio matemática, apesar de ser boa, e disse que me ajudaria com a matéria. Ele me fez sentar do lado dele quase no fundo da sala. Emme e Lene entraram e olharam sérias na minha direção enquanto se sentavam lá na frente. Eu me senti chateada com essa situação. Não queria que as meninas pensassem coisas erradas sobre mim. Potter entrou na sala e se despediu da namorada, que fez questão de dar um beijo meloso. Revirei os olhos.

- Cabeça de fósforo, será que você poderia sair do meu lugar? – Potter tentou pedir gentilmente.

- Na verdade, Prongs, eu pedi para ela sentar aqui comigo, ela não é boa nessa matéria igual ao papai aqui e eu ainda quero matar as saudades da minha moranguinho.

James olhou indignado para Remus que estava na minha frente.

- Cara, eu fui trocado por uma mulher! – Ele reclamou e se tacou do lado de Remus.

Remus deu uma risada e eu sorri vitoriosa. Se era dessa forma que afetaria Quatro Olhos, que assim fosse!

- Acho que o Quatro Olhos tem uma paixão secreta por você, Sirius! – Eu disse, alto o suficiente para que James, sentado à minha frente, ouvisse. – Logo ele vai estar dando ataques de ciúme!

Sirius gargalhou e Potter bufou.

- Sr. Black, será que é pedir muito para o senhor se controlar? – A professora comentou com o meu amigo.

- Não, senhora. – Sirius falando tentando conter as risadas que queriam vir.

A professora usava um terninho feminino preto com roxo, tinha o cabelo preso em um coque, já aparentava ter mais de cinquenta anos, tinha olhos penetrantes e as feições rígidas.

- Bom dia. Vamos começar da onde paramos. Srta. Evans?

- Sim?

- Eu sou a professora Minerva McGonagall. Estive olhando seu histórico e você não terá muitos problemas com meu método de ensino. Só controle seu parceiro para que consiga assistir as aulas corretamente.

Assenti com a cabeça e algumas pessoas ao redor riram baixinho. Sirius apenas sorriu e revirou os olhos. Como eu não queria arranjar problemas no primeiro dia, no resto dos dias também, eu ignorei a pessoa ao meu lado e tentei me concentrar na álgebra porque essa matéria é muito difícil para mim. Então um papel dobrado ao meio apareceu sobre a minha mesa, olhei para o Sirius e ele fingia prestar atenção na aula. Mas percebi que pelo canto do olho ele me observava. Peguei o papel e o abri.

_S: Eu tenho que admitir, Pimentinha. Adoro quando você usa seu humor 'negro'. HAHAHAHA É muito melhor ter você falando do meu lado do que lendo pelos emails._

Peguei meu lápis e escrevi discretamente uma resposta sem que a professora visse.

_L: Em outras palavras, meu caro Six, você me ama. Pimentinha? Você sabe que eu não gosto muito desse apelido. Parece que eu sou meio... Puta? Sei lá. Pimenta é associada à HOT! Que é associado a elas. _

Nem dois minutos depois se passaram e o papel já estava de novo na minha mesa. Poxa, ele é rápido.

_S: Olha a boca suja, moranguinho. Não me faça lavá-la a força. E desencana, não tem nada a ver do que você disse. Só acho muito legal te chamar de pimentinha quando você usa seu humor negro. Faz mais sentido, já que moranguinho é um apelido doce e você não está sendo doce com meu amado Prongs._

Ri baixinho de suas palavras e escrevi fingindo fazer uma conta que a professora tinha passado para ver se nós ainda se lembrávamos da ultima matéria passada antes das férias.

_L: Então quer dizer que você tem também uma paixão secreta pelo Quatro Olhos? OH! Vocês deviam se declarar um pro outro. Se quiser, eu ajudo. E só te digo uma coisa: Se tentar lavar minha boca, você vai pagar muito caro, Black._

Depois disso ele ficou quieto. Normalmente isso poderia tranquilizar qualquer pessoa, mas vindo dele, Sirius Black, eu sabia que ele estava planejando algo. Principalmente porque eu disse "Você vai pagar muito caro, Black". Se tem alguém que ama um desafio, é ele.

Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: **Ferrou!**

**.x.**

Meu primeiro dia de aula foi bom, se você levar em conta que noventa por cento das meninas de Hogwarts, aparentemente, me odeiam. Parte da minha consciência me dizia que eu estava apenas exagerando e ficando meio paranoica por meia duzia de mal olhares que ganhei. Sirius agiu normalmente e eu não sabia se isso deveria me tranquilizar ou me deixar ainda mais nervosa. Pelo que eu conheço meu amigo, devo estar preparada a cada segundo. Ainda não falei com as meninas, não havia tido tempo e elas não pareciam querer me ouvir tão cedo. Emme me lançava um olhar reprovador toda vez que nos cruzávamos. Marlene nem sequer olhava. Ao final das aulas, Sirius me puxou como ele estava fazendo o tempo todo.

- Vamos, Moranguinho, quero te apresentar a outra mulher da minha vida. – ele disse e, pelos nossos emails trocados, eu logo sabia de quem ele estava falando.

- Tonks! – Exclamei o olhando animada.

Sirius tem uma prima de segundo grau que estuda aqui também. Ela é do nono ano e era seu primeiro ano no colégio. Ela é uma das únicas pessoas que Sirius é mais apegado na família. Pelo que ele tinha me dito sua família tinha mudado muito e para eles o dinheiro era mais importante que tudo. Falando em dinheiro.

- Ah, pode esperando um minutinho aí rapaz. – Falei mandona. Ele me olhou confuso.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado. – Ainda.

Ok, esse "ainda" me deu medo. E isso meio que confirma a minha teoria que ele irá aprontar comigo. Tudo bem que ele não disse nada relacionado a mim, já que ele adora aprontar, mas eu o conheço bem o suficiente.

- Que história é essa que você é podre de rico, Sr. Black? – Falei de braços cruzados olhando fixamente nos seus olhos. – Você apenas me falou que seus pais tinham dinheiro o suficiente para subirem a cabeça deles e não que você é um dos mais ricos daqui.

Ele me olhou sem graça e seu sorriso sumiu. Ele levantou a mão e coçou a cabeça como se estivesse pensando em uma desculpa.

- E nem pense em me dar uma desculpa senão eu vou atrás do Regulus e tiro tudo a limpo.

- Hey. – Ele segurou meus ombros. – Não faça isso sério. Ele vai querer se aproveitar de você – Revirei os olhos. – Eu posso explicar.

- Estou esperando.

- Bem, hm, meu pai sabe, - ele me olhou incerto e olhou pro chão – ganhou na loteria e comprou ações em umas empresas e em um banco. Então, ele ganhou muito dinheiro com isso e no final foi chamado para trabalhar nesse banco. Faz uns três anos que ele assumiu a diretoria desse banco e isso é tudo.

- Ah, isso é tudo? – Falei sarcástica. – Seu pai fica milionário e isso é tudo? – Puxei o seu queixo para que ele olhasse em meus olhos. – Porque você não me contou?

- Porque você disse várias vezes que conhecia muitas pessoas ricas e não gostavam delas logo de cara. – Ele me olhava cabisbaixo.

- Cara, você é burro hein. – Dei um tapa em seu braço e ele me olhou indignado. – Eu falava isso porque dá para perceber quando uma pessoa é fútil e eu fujo de pessoas assim. Não só porque eu não gosto, mas porque eu tenho medo de ser contaminada. – O abracei. – Eu nunca ia parar de falar com você por causa disso. Você é meu melhor amigo e um dos homens da minha vida. – Me afastei dele e ele sorria abertamente. – Nunca se esqueça disso. – Apontei um dedo na cara dele – Mas se você ficar fútil e perder seu cérebro, eu juro que você nunca mais me vê.

- Então pode se acostumando que nunca mais você vai parar de me ver. – Ele comentou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Agora vamos procurar minha pequena tuti-fruti.

Andamos um pouco pelo campus com o Sirius ainda com o braço preso na minha cintura. Parecia que todos reparavam nesse pequeno detalhe. Eu não reclamava porque isso também pode ser coisa de amigos e as pessoas alguma hora perceberiam.

- Hey, cachorro. Tá me procurando?

Sirius alargou o sorriso, me soltou e abraçou uma baixinha de cabelo rosa-chiclete que vinha em nossa direção. Então ele voltou a me segurar pela a cintura e Tonks nos olhou curiosos.

- Moranguinho, está é Tonks. Tonks, essa é Lily. – Disse Sirius e vi que a boca da menina formou-se em um pequeno "O".

- Prazer, Tonks! – Eu disse sorrindo e ela já me puxou para um abraço.

- AAAAAH! – Gritou me abraçando apertado me fazendo rir. - Não acredito que estou conhecendo a ruiva do Sirius! – Disse alto o suficiente para que todos ao nosso redor parassem de andar e nos encarassem.

Se já seria difícil convencer a todos que eu e Sirius éramos apenas amigos, imagine com a prima dele gritando que sou a ruiva dele! Olhei para trás e percebi que a minha sorte tinha ido dar uma volta me deixando sozinha. As meninas paradas bem atrás da gente e me encaravam, ainda mais incrédulas do que ao meio dia.

Cara, eu estava _tão_ ferrada.

**.x.**

Tonks era extremamente simpática e animada fazendo jus à sua casa: Lufa-Lufa. Seu nome verdadeiro é Nymphadora Tonks, mas ela odeia seu primeiro nome obrigando todos a chamar apenas de Tonks.

Ela é do meu tamanho, tem quinze anos, adora pintar o cabelo de várias cores, mas desde que ela pintou o cabelo de rosa-chiclete, ela nunca mais mudou para outra cor, ou seja, desde o começo desse ano letivo e de acordo com ela ficaria assim até não aguentar mais se olhar no espelho. Ela tem olhos castanhos claros e estava começando colocar corpo. Ela não aparenta ter a idade que tem. Ela é madura demais para alguns assuntos e um pouco criança para outros. Era difícil alguém não se encantar com ela. Mas eu sei de pessoas que não gostam do seu jeito, por exemplo, boa parte da família Black.

Como Sirius tinha me dito algumas vezes por emails que não só seu pai que tinha subido na família, mas boa parte dela. Ele só tinha me contado antes que seu pai tinha conseguido um grande emprego e a partir de vários contatos tinha dando empregos melhores para todos na família Black, se tornando uma família bastante influente, conhecida e com dinheiro.

Sirius disse que o dinheiro subiu a cabeça de todos passando esses pensamentos para os filhos. Os únicos que tiveram juízo foi seu tio Alphard Black e sua prima Andrômeda, mãe de Tonks. Seu tio Alphard não tinha filhos e tinha prometido deixar todo seu dinheiro para Sirius de herança por achar que ele seria o único com juízo para lidar com tanto dinheiro.

Não que Sirius odiasse sua família, longe disso, mas não aprovava nenhum poucos suas escolhas. E isso fazia que ele fosse considerado "ovelha negra" da família, como sua prima Andrômeda e seu tio Alphard.

Voltando a realidade, diverti-me bastante com ela e Sirius, mas quando vi as meninas sentadas num canto, eu soube que era a hora. Eu devia a elas uma explicação.

- Sirius, eu tenho que ir falar com as meninas.

- Mas já, moranguinho?

- Isso não vai adiantar comigo. – Falei sorrindo. – Eu tenho que falar com elas porque o senhor me raptou o dia todo.

- Ah, mas foi por uma causa nobre! – Ele reclamou. – E se acostume, não sairei mais do seu pé.

- Bem-vinda ao meu mundo, Lily. – Tonks comentou dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Dei um sorriso aos dois e fui à direção das meninas que conversavam distraídas que nem perceberam minha aproximação.

- Eu não sei o que vocês devem estar pensando de mim, mas eu preciso dar uma explicação. – Falei olhando para as minhas mãos.

- E você precisa de uma explicação muito boa, Lily

Emme comentou séria. Marlene nem se deu ao trabalho de me olhar. Mary e Alice apenas me olhavam com muita curiosidade. Sentei-me do lado de Alice e fiquei olhando para elas sem saber como começar.

- Emme, ele é o Sirius do que eu te falei uns anos atrás. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde sempre garotas – Olhei para todas e vi que Lene finalmente me fitava – e eu não o via há dez anos por isso que ficamos daquele jeito.

- Mas se vocês são só amigos porque se tratavam como se fosse algo mais? – Lene se pronunciou. – Não que eu esteja com ciúmes porque não estou. – Emme revirou os olhos e Alice soltou uma risadinha. – É que eu nunca o vi tratando alguém tão bem e tão carinhoso, nem mesmo a Tonks.

- Acho que são saudades. – Dei de ombros. – Sempre nos tratamos assim e acho bom que nada mudou. E ele não trata a Tonks assim porque ela não gosta.

- Hmm. – Lene murmurou e tirou aquele olhar sério.

- Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que ele é só um amigo. Um irmão mais velho, na verdade.

- Acredito em você, Lily. – Emme murmurou. – É só que foi uma baita surpresa. Quer dizer, logo você a melhor amiga dele, um dos marotos, um dos mais populares do colégio e vocês ficavam juntos como se fossem namorados que acabaram de se encontrar. Sei lá, é estranho entende?

- E menina, você não sabe a quantidade de boatos que estão fazendo sobre vocês. – Mary falou animada.

- Ah, cara, que droga. – Reclamei e elas riram da minha cara de desgosto. – Mas porque vocês ficaram parecendo que iam me matar? É tão ruim assim que eu seja amiga dele?

- Não que seja ruim. – Alice disse. – É só que nós não nos relacionamos muito com os populares sabe? Além do mais, o Sirius foi um grande idiota como a maioria deles. Pelo menos os marotos melhoraram bastante ultimamente.

- Que Sirius era um grande idiota eu sempre soube. – Comentei. – Sempre dei esporros nele por email, mas ele viu que eu estava certa e resolveu parar um pouco.

- E eu fiquei chateada, Lily, - Lene me olhou falando – porque você sabe da nossa amizade colorida e ficaria muito estranho ficarmos juntas no mesmo quarto se você fosse algo dele, entende?

- É, fingimos que é só por isso. – Mary comentou sarcasticamente olhando para as unhas.

- Mas é só por isso! – Ralhou Lene me fazendo rir. – Que outro motivo seria? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita olhando desafiadoramente para as amigas.

- Se você não sabe, queria amiga, eu que não vou te falar. – Alice disse com um sorriso triunfante. Lene bufou chateada e todas nós rimos.

- Eu fiquei mais chateada – Emme me olhou com os olhos estreitos – porque você diz que EU – frisou – sou sua melhor amiga e nunca soube que você é melhor amiga de um Black! Custava me falar, Lily?

- Eu tentava, mas você dizia que queria ouvir nada sobre um Sirius. A culpa é sua.

- Minha nada. A culpa é dele por sempre estudar no mesmo colégio que eu e infelizmente ser um idiota.

- Agora a pergunta que não quer calar... Como é ser melhor amiga de Sirius Black? – Alice perguntou com os olhos brilhando. – Porque ele deve ser algo totalmente diferente do que um garoto que tem metade do colégio aos seus pés, podre de rico e lindo de morrer. - Eu ri da sua pergunta.

- Gente, ele é só um melhor amigo normal. – Comentei e elas me olharam descrentes. – Sério! Ele é super fofo, protetor, preocupado, me dá conselhos mesmo que não seja bons e me faz dar boas risadas com as idiotices que fala. Ele é uma ótima pessoa. Eu digo que ele é um dos homens da minha vida.

- Quem escuta você falando assim parece que você está falando de outro Sirius e não do Black. – Mary comentou e as meninas concordaram.

- Hey garotas. Como estão? – Sirius apareceu e me abraçou por trás. Todas murmuraram um 'bem'. – Alice, Frank disse que quer falar com você. – Ele piscou para ela e ela corou. – Eu só vim desejar boa noite para você, moranguinho. – Ele falou sorrindo para mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ele foi até o lado da Lene e falou algo no ouvido dela a fazendo rir. Ele piscou para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

- Vou atrás do Frank, meninas. Desejem-me sorte! – Ela levantou do banco em um pulo e saiu andando.

- Quem é? – Perguntei curiosa.

- O pretendente de Alice. – Emme comentou sorrindo e olhou para Lene. – E você? O que foi isso?

- Então, - Lene ignorou Emme que riu – que tal jantarmos no meu dormitório? Acho que a Lily irá precisar ajuda para desfazer as malas. Precisamos nos redimir, não acham?

* * *

><p>Bem... o que acharam? Por favor, comentem e me digam. Estou curiosa para saber o que acharam da relação Lily-James e Lily-Sirius.<p>

O plano é postar só daqui 15 dias, mas posso fazer isso antes, caso escreva alguma coisa em um novo capítulo por estar entediada dos estudos ou porque estou recebendo comentários positivos quanto à história.

**Próximo capítulo:** Sirius apronta levemente com Lily. Alecto Carrow aparece com um "pedido". Dupla com um francês na aula de geometria. Detenção. Jogo de Snooker... Contra nada menos que James Potter!

Até o próximo capítulo!  
>Beijos, Su.<p> 


	4. Capítulo Três - Popularidade

Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Demorou um pouco para sair porque eu estou tão preocupada com meus estudos que esqueci de quase tudo HAHA Logo, logo isso vai passar.

Obrigada a Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter por comentar! Mas fiquei um pouco desanimada, admito, pois parece que ninguém mais gostou da história. De qualquer forma, enquanto tiver um leitor por aí, continuarei com a história.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo três - Popularidade<strong>

No começo da noite ainda havia um clima estranho entre eu e as meninas. Nada que depois de horas de conversas e boas risadas não resolvessem.

Alice apareceu depois com um sorriso enorme porque Frank tinha a chamado para jantar com ele naquela noite e disse que gostaria de sair com ela no final de semana. Alice disse que tinha falado que iria pensar quase levando um tapa da Emme. Mas Lene disse que ela estava certa, um pouco de 'doce' não faz mal e que ser muito direta às vezes dá impressão que você é atirada ou fácil.

Foi divertido arrumar as minhas coisas conversando com elas, rolou até uma guerra de almofadas coisa que eu nunca tinha feito. É, eu acho que estou evoluindo.

Descobri que tem horário de não circulação no campus e nos corredores. De acordo com as meninas haviam monitores e inspetores vigiando tudo. Os monitores revezavam os dias e ficavam no máximo até meia noite rodando o campus para achar menores infratores. Já os inspetores vigiavam a noite toda, mas eles normalmente ficavam em uma sala vigiando a partir das câmeras de segurança.

Elas falaram que os monitores nunca contaram os 'esconderijos secretos' para os inspetores, ou seja, se você soubesse onde fica um e como não ser pega por uma câmera, você poderia fugir do dormitório e voltar sem parar na diretoria. E elas completaram que só os veteranos tinham jeito para isso e que muita gente fugia para dar uns amassos na madrugada.

Depois que Emme, Mary e Alice foram embora, Lene ainda ficou me mostrando as roupas desenhadas pela mãe dela e ficamos conversando sobre roupas e moda até não aguentarmos mais. Resultado: dormimos muito tarde.

Eu acordei com meu celular despertando. Peguei meu celular e desliguei o despertador. Pelo seu visor reparei que alguma coisa estava estranha. Minha cara estava mais branca que o normal. Coloquei a mão e percebi que estava cheia de espuma.

- Bom dia, moranguinho. – Uma voz conhecida falou risonha.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Sirius estava sentado na cama da Lene com ela aninhada no seu colo segurando o riso.

- Foi você? – Falei tentando manter minha voz tranquila.

- Você achou mesmo que eu não iria fazer algo com você? – Ele comentou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Fui até o banheiro, limpei minha cara, voltei para o quarto, coloquei meus chinelos e olhei raivosa para a coisa que eu digo ser meu melhor amigo.

- Corre.

- Quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- 3. – Ele entendeu que eu queria dizer e me olhou assustado. – 2.

- Desculpa, Lene. – Ele falou rápido e saiu correndo tacando a Lene de qualquer jeito na cama.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou confusa.

Nem a respondi e sai correndo atrás daquele cachorro. ELE COLOCOU ESPUMA DE BARBEAR NA MINHA CARA! Que idiota. Ele estava parado em frente o elevador e quando me viu se aproximando foi para as escadas. Sai correndo atrás dele. Ele foi em direção ao campus tentando me despistar, mas eu conseguia seguir ele com o olhar.

- VOLTE AQUI BLACK! – Gritei irritada.

- A CULPA É SUA MORANGUINHO! – Ele gritou risonho.

Percebi que muitas pessoas já estavam no campus, já arrumadas e indo em direção ao refeitório. A maioria delas pararam para assistir nossa ceninha. Ah, que legal, mais uma cena da Evans e do Black para todos apreciarem.

- A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE VOCÊ NASCEU IDIOTA! – Rebati furiosa.

Estávamos agora correndo em círculos e algumas pessoas deram risinhos pelo meu comentário.

- EI! - Ele reclamou parando. – Eu não sou um idiota e sim um maroto. São coisas diferentes!

Consegui chegar perto dele e comecei a lhe dar tapas nas costas e nos braços.

- Dane-se se você é um maroto.

- Ai, Lily. Você tem força. – Ele reclamou tentando se esquivar dos meus tapas.

- Isso é para você aprender a não aprontar comigo, seu cachorro!

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Tia Lucy apareceu do nosso lado e nos olhava com interesse tentando parecer séria.

- Nada, Sra. Vance. – Sirius falou sorridente e me segurou apertado pela cintura. – Estamos tendo um momento agradável entre melhores amigos.

Tia Lucy olhou para mim como se duvidasse da resposta do Sirius. O babaca ao meu lado me deu um beliscão para que eu falasse.

Ah, ele iria ver só.

- É, estamos tendo um momento agradável entre melhores amigos, tia Lucy. – Falei dando um sorriso amarelo. – Ele é um amigo de infância e estamos botando os assuntos em dia.

- Certo. – Ela me olhou desconfiada. – Agora, eu quero os dois tomando café e se arrumando para não se atrasar para a aula. Sem mais tapas, Lily. – E virou-se para Sirius. – Sem aprontar, Sr. Black. – E olhou ao redor. – E vocês circulando!

- Vamos tomar um café da manhã, moranguinho? – Sirius perguntou sorridente.

- E quem disse que eu quero tomar café da manhã com você? – Perguntei emburrada.

- Eu acho melhor você tomar café da manhã com alguém que possa te defender porque eu não sei se você percebeu, você está com uma camisola muito sexy e os meninos aqui – Ele olhou ao redor com mandando olhares fuziladores – estão olhando para suas pernas.

Olhei para baixo e percebi que estava com a minha camisola roxa até a metade das minhas coxas. E o pior, percebi que estava frio e eu estava começando a tremer. Eu não devo ter sentido calor por conta da corrida. Corei.

_Muito bom, Evans. Você começou o seu dia muito bem._

Sirius riu da minha cara e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, tentando me esquentar.

- Sai, Black. – Eu disse lhe dando uma cotovelada.

Sou mais orgulhosa do que jamais irei admitir, isso é fato. Preciso dizer que o cachorro riu ainda mais depois disso?

- Sirius, Sirius, será que você não sabe mesmo tratar uma dama?- Perguntou uma voz conhecida atrás de nós. Regulus. Sirius rosnou. Olhei para Reg. Ele estava tirando seu sobretudo.

- Não se meta, _irmão_. – disse Sirius com o tom que sempre usava quando se referia à Regulus.

- Com licença, Lily. – Disse botando o sobretudo em minhas costas para que eu pudesse vesti-lo.

Por mais que eu achasse que não era uma boa ideia aceitar nada vindo de Regulus Black, eu não podia negar que estava morrendo de frio, até porque terei uma longa caminhada até meu dormitório. Sirius me fez correr bastante atrás dele.

- Obrigada, Reg. – agradeci com um meio sorriso.

- Não se incomode em devolver, Lily. Se tudo der certo, eu mesmo vou ao seu dormitório pegar um dia. – Disse debochado como no dia anterior. Sirius já ia começar a brigar com o irmão, quando o cortei.

- Devolvo em breve, Regulus. Vamos, cachorro, me acompanhe de volta. – disse puxando Sirius.

A sensação de puxar Sirius, em vez do contrário, é um tanto nova para mim. Ele ficou emburrado e fazendo bico até chegarmos à porta do dormitório. Eu tinha decidido me trocar primeiro para depois ir comer.

- Vamos lá, Six. Eu não iria vir até aqui só de camisola. Você sabe que a culpa é sua. – Eu disse sorrindo e dando um soco fraco em seu braço. Sirius me abraçou.

- Não se meta com o meu irmão, moranguinho. Ele não é bom para você. – disse beijando a minha testa. – Não quero ninguém se engraçando para cima da minha ruiva.

- Você sabe que eu não vou virar freira, não é? – O olhei divertida. – Alguma hora terei de me "engraçar" – fiz aspas com os dedos – com algum menino.

- Infelizmente você não virará freira, minha pequena. – Ele falou sentido e eu gargalhei. – Mas quando esse dia acontecer, o moleque terá que ser aprovado por mim primeiro. – Ele me mandou um olhar do tipo "O garoto irá se ferrar na minha mão".

Não adiantaria contrariar. Ri e entrei no meu quarto, indo direto para o banheiro. Eu teria um longo dia pela frente.

**.x.**

Atrasei-me para o café. Os marotos já deviam estar lá, assim como Lene e as outras meninas. Bufei e tratei de me apressar. Não queria correr o risco de perder a primeira aula.

No meio do caminho, um grupo de garotas se aproximava olhando diretamente para mim. Reconheci a namorada do Quatro Olhos, mas não me lembrava do nome dela. Pude contar sete delas ao total, todas Sonserinas, percebi pela gravata verde e prata. Pensei em passar reto, mas a namorada do Potter me chamou.

- Ei, Evans.

Ah, não. Eu não queria problemas. O que essas garotas, evidentemente populares, queriam comigo?

- Sim? – respondi. – Me desculpe, mas vocês são...?

- Sou Alecto Carrow. – disse a loira, namorada do Potter. – Essas são Narcissa e Bellatrix Black. – apontou uma morena e uma loira, que reconheci como primas de Sirius. E pelo que ele havia falado delas, eu só podia concluir uma coisa: esnobes. - Emma Vanity. – disse da morena de cabelos cacheados - Bridget Greengrass, Lucinda Talkalot e Selina Selwyn. – disse sobre as três loiras que vinham mais atrás.

Ótimo, eu sabia o nome delas. Isso não esclarecia nenhumas das minhas muitas dúvidas. Além do mais, é impressão minha ou a maioria das loiras vai parar na Sonserina?

As garotas pareciam ser as 'princesinhas' daquele lugar e obviamente populares. Alecto é o tipo de garota que todo garoto sonharia: Alta, esbelta, com rosto de boneca, loiríssima com os cabelos lisos até a cintura e tendo as pontas levemente onduladas. Se você fosse apontar um defeito nela seria seus olhos que são castanhos e não claros. Mas afinal, com uma garota linda e maravilhosa desse jeito quem ligaria para a cor dos olhos? Ninguém.

Bellatrix e Narcissa, as primas de Sirius... Foram alguns encontros que tive com as irmãs Black quando era vizinha dele. Narcissa gostava de brincar com suas bonecas e ficar no seu canto, então nunca tive problemas com ela. Bellatrix, por outro lado... Era uma pessoa completamente arrogante e sempre fez de tudo para se sentir superior aos outros. Principalmente quando ela tentava mostrar a todo custo que seus brinquedos eram melhores que os meus, não que eu me importasse muito com isso. Bom, percebe-se que eu nunca fui muito com a cara dela.

Bellatrix, apesar tudo, ficou linda. É alta, cabelos escuros meio lisos e meio ondulados, olhos azuis claros penetrantes e com um corpo bonito. Ela de longe transmitia um ar de superioridade e olhava para todos como se ela fosse uma rainha e as pessoas seus súditos. Narcissa era quase igual à Bella, sendo que Cissa é loira, seu cabelo é mais liso e ela não parece transmitir tanta superioridade. Suas feições também são um pouco mais 'suaves' enquanto as da Bella são mais 'rígidas'.

Emma Vanity é alta, bastante magra, mas com um corpo esbelto. Seu cabelo é castanho escuro com bastantes cachos abertos e seus olhos pretos pareciam transmitir vontade de se aventurar. Ela trazia um sorriso um pouco sinistro em minha opinião. É como se ela tivesse se divertindo com a situação e se algo desse errado ela estaria pronta para dar o 'bote'.

As outras três eram loiras, apenas Lucinda tinha olhos azuis escuros e as outras duas castanhos. A tal da Selina parecia ter pintado o cabelo de loiro como se seguisse um padrão. Elas pareciam esperar a reação das amigas como se fossem apenas seguidoras. Eram bonitas, mas não tão iguais as outras.

- Olá. Bellatrix, Narcissa. – Cumprimentei por educação mesmo.

- Vimos a cena de hoje de manhã, Lily. O que meu priminho fez para deixar você tão irritada? Não que ele não mereça uma surra, é claro. – disse Bellatrix.

- Nada do seu interesse, Bellatrix. – respondi suavemente. Não iria ser mal educada (como Potter, por exemplo). – E não acredito que você perderia seu tempo apenas para vir falar comigo sobre o Sirius.

- De fato, não viemos falar sobre o Sirius, ou de nenhum dos marotos, Evans. – disse Alecto. – Você é nova na escola, mas já deve saber das aulas opcionais.

- Sei sim. – eu disse.

- Você é bonita, Evans. Está chamando a atenção de todos e sendo tópicos de muitos assuntos. E anda com o Sirius, um dos populares. Você tem muitas coisas ao seu favor. Queremos você na equipe de líderes de torcida.

Então esses são as 'coisas' ao meu favor? Ser bonita, andar com Sirius, ser nova no colégio e motivo de conversas? Quanta futilidade.

- Não, obrigada. – respondi. – Já decidi as aulas que vou fazer.

- Pense bem, Evans. – disse ela secamente. – Você pode estar para lá e para cá com Sirius, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai voltar ao normal e você ficará lá com suas amigas fracassadas. Eu posso ajudar você a se enturmar nessa escola, com o tipo de pessoas ao nosso nível.

Olhei para ela incrédula. Ela realmente tinha a coragem de insultar as minhas amigas na minha frente? Mesmo que elas fossem amigas de um dia, elas eram minhas amigas. Além do mais a Emme está incluída e ela é minha melhor amiga desde sempre.

- Obrigada, Carrow, mas quem decide quem é bom o suficiente para ser meu amigo ou não sou eu. Dispenso qualquer ajuda sua. Ou das suas amigas. – Respondi me virando para ir embora, quando Carrow segurou meu pulso.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, Evans. – Ela apontou como se eu estivesse fazendo um grande erro.

- Receio que não. – respondi e saí andando.

Eu não encontrei ninguém conhecido pelo refeitório e nem ao redor dele. Ou seja, eu estava realmente atrasada. Saí correndo para pegar o meu café da manhã e conseguir chegar a tempo para aula, o que não deu muito certo se quer saber.

E para o segundo dia de aula, eu estava muito bem... Correndo de camisola pelo campus, sendo advertida pela tia Lucy, as patricinhas vindo atrás de mim e para melhorar matei a primeira aula do dia. Eu mereço palmas. Desse jeito eu vou longe.

Fiquei enrolando o máximo que podia no refeitório comendo e Peter apareceu também atrasado. Ele disse que quase sempre perde a hora por conta do remédio de alergia que ele é obrigado a tomar, o que é um problema. Um dos efeitos colaterais é uma grande quantidade de sono. Ele até tentou trocar por um remédio mais fraco, porém sua alergia era muito forte para ser controlada senão com esse único remédio que dava jeito. Perguntei se ele havia feito algum tratamento, Peter respondeu que começou, mas devido ao colégio interno, teve que interromper e as férias não eram tempo suficiente para terminar o tratamento. Ficamos conversando sobre outros assuntos até dar a hora da próxima aula e por caso era a mesma: geometria com a mesma professora de álgebra.

Entramos na sala e para nossa infelicidade todos os alunos já estavam lá e a professora também.

- Srta Evans, - a professora chamou minha atenção - saiba que eu não tolero atrasos, mas como falta apenas um minuto para a minha aula, você poderá entrar junto com o Sr. Pettigrew. Mas tente não perder mais nenhuma aula, sim?

- Sim, senhora.

-Agora se sente com o senhor Fenwick e o senhor Pettigrew com a senhorita Bones.

Nem olhei direito para meus amigos e fui direto para a mesa onde me sentaria corada porque todos mantinham olhos presos em mim.

_Mas que merda._

**.x.**

- Conta tudo! - Mary exclamou animada.

- Tudo o que? - perguntei risonha.

Eu tinha acabado de alcançar as meninas para almoçar. Parece que minha briguinha com o Sirius tinha se espalhado entre os professores e eles tentaram me manter longe dele. Como tática de ficar próximo de mim, ele se sentou perto das minhas amigas, o que fez eu me sentar longe delas também. Então elas não tinham conversado comigo hoje e pareciam estar curiosas com algo.

- O francês, Lily! - Lene disse revirando os olhos como se fosse obvio. - Nos vimos você conversando, rindo e sorrindo com ele.

Todas me olharam esperando que eu contasse a noticia do ano.

- Ah, meninas não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. Ele é engraçado e fazia piadas nerds sobre a matéria entende? Não é nada demais.

- Nada de mais? - Alice exclamou. - Lily você se sentou atrás de um francês lindo, alto, de cabelos macios e castanhos claros, olhos verdes misturado com castanho claro, tem um corpo que... AIMEUDEUS!

- Eu sei que ele é lindo e tudo mais - Emme comentou - além de ser super inteligente por isso que é um Corvinal – Ela jogou o cabelo para trás dando a entender que tem orgulho da sua casa - MAS ele não é um 'aimeudeus'.

- Ele não é um ai meu deus, ele que está para 'aimeudeus'... - Alice comentou apontando para trás de mim.

- Lily Marie Evans! Eu por acaso te deixei se engraçar com algum francês idiota? - Sirius perguntou marchando na minha direção super sério e parou de braços cruzados.

- Black, deixe a garota em paz. Você não é o namorado dela. - Lene comentou. Ainda pude ver uma pontinha de ciúmes em sua expressão.

- Lene querida, não sou o namorado, mas eu sou praticamente seu irmão e tenho que cuidar da minha ruiva. - Revirei os olhos.

- Para sua informação, querido Sirius, eu não estava me engraçando com ninguém. Será que ter uma conversa divertida com alguém é tão maldoso assim? - Falei olhando desafiadoramente para todos.

- Hm, Lily? - Remus perguntou aparecendo do nada.

- Oi Remus. - Sorri para ele.

- Falaram para o diretor que você matou aula e você pegou uma detenção. - Ele comentou sem graça e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Não acredito que aquelazinha... - Falei raivosamente deixando a frase no ar.

- Vai ser depois do termino das aulas e eu vou tentar monitorar a detenção de hoje para aliviar o seu lado.

- Ah, obrigada, Remus. - Falei me sentindo um pouco melhor e o abraçando. Ele foi pego desprevenido e depois de uns dois segundos me abraçou de volta.

- Já está bom, chega de abraços. - Sirius falou nos separando.

- Você é tão ciumento. – Reclamei indignada e o cachorro riu.

- Então, quer dizer que senhora cabeça de fósforo já ganhou uma detenção no segundo dia de aula? - Potter falou debochadamente e virou-se para Sirius. - Agora sim estou vendo algum motivo para você gostar dela.

- Meu caro Prongs, - Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros do Potter e falando antes que eu abrisse a boca para falar alguma besteira - se você não sentisse ciúmes de mim, você iria concordar que ela é maravilhosa. - Potter franziu os lábios e Sirius riu. - Estou indo almoçar, Lily. Vou te deixar livre agora, mas depois da detenção você é minha! - Ele piscou e saiu andando com os outros dois marotos.

- É impressão minha ou perdemos algo? - Emme se pronunciou.

Suspirei e desatei a falar tudo que aconteceu hoje: Sirius, Regulus, as meninas, eu perdendo a hora e Peter.

- Não se aproxime do Peter, ele é uma pessoa não confiável. Uma hora esta do lado bom e outra esta com a turminha do mal da Sonserina. Ele sempre vai atrás daqueles que ele acha que vão dar algo de bom para ele. Tudo por interesse. - Mary comentou.

- Sirius confia nele, então, eu acho que posso lidar com isso. Só porque ele fala com alguns sonserinos, é errado?

- Eu não sei como os marotos não brigam com ele por isso, já que eles tem a maior implicância com a maioria dos sonserinos. De qualquer forma, fica de olho. - Mary continuou e eu decidi responder mais nada.

- E fez bem não aceitar ser líder de torcida porque se aceitasse eu lhe daria uma porrada. - Emme disse.

- É impressão minha ou só existem líderes da Sonserina? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Exato. Digamos que elas tentaram recrutar outras meninas e até nós – Emme apontou para ela e para Lene – mas nunca deu certo. Ninguém consegue sobreviver naquele ninho de cobras. Imagina ser liderada pela Carrow, tendo que aturar a Bellatrix e a tal da Emma é uma cobra em forma de pessoa. Ela é muito amável com você, mas por trás ela está armando algo para te derrubar, é terrível.

- Tenho quase certeza que a loira do Quatro olhos falou pro diretor que eu perdi aula. - Falei trincando os dentes e cruzando os braços.

- A gente te avisou sobre ela, Lily. - Lene comentou.

**.x.**

Até que a detenção não foi tão ruim. Remus conseguiu ser o monitor da detenção e foi de grande ajuda. Além de mim, Tonks também estava lá. A professora a pegou escrevendo bilhetinhos na aula e percebeu que ela não tinha copiado nada da matéria.

Remus pegou leve com a gente, nos fez fazer frases umas 50 vezes e depois ficamos brincando de stop. Tonks é uma garota encantadora e já estava conquistando minha confiança. Percebi que Remus mandava uns olhares admiradores na direção dela o mais disfarçado possível.

Hm, vou reparar nisso com mais freqüência e ver se ta rolando algo. E bem, se eu me aproximar dos dois quem sabe eu não junto um casal? Acho que eles formariam um casal bastante legal. Deus, onde eu fui parar! Meu segundo dia de aula aqui e já queria me intrometer na vida das pessoas! Querem saber de algo? Acho que isso é tudo culpa do Sirius... Ele deve esta me influenciando sem perceber porque ele que é assim. Além do mais, Sirius ficaria furioso se soubesse que eu planejava em fazer algo que diminuísse a inocência de Tonks. Talvez seja por isso que nunca tenha passado pela cabeça do Remus convidar Tonks para sair.

- Seis horas, meninas. Acabou. – Remus comentou checando o relógio.

- Tenho que ir atrás de Dorcas e copiar a matéria da aula de Inglês – Ela disse sorrindo inocente. – Da aula que eu não copiei nada. – Eu deu uma risada e olhou pro Remus. – Vocês marotos que estão me influenciando. Acha isso bonito, Sr. Lupin? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando marotamente para Remus.

- Bonito, até demais. – Ele comentou rindo. – Só não contem que um monitor falou isso. – E depois colocou o dedo sobre os lábios como se pedisse silencio e nos rimos.

- Obrigada pela ótima detenção, Rem. – Tonks falou e deu um beijinho na bochecha do dele. – Depois a gente se vê, Lily. – E saiu saltitando balançando seu cabelo rosa - chiclete.

- Lily, você tá aí. – Emme apareceu na porta ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- O que foi? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Nada, só estou tentando te achar primeiro que Sirius porque só assim você fica com as suas amigas. – disse Emme fazendo careta como se Sirius estivesse presente ali.

Eu e Remus rimos e saímos da sala de detenção. Como estava ventando bastante fomos para meu dormitório e as outras já estavam lá. Lene estava com um notebook no colo conversando online com alguém e Mary e Alice estavam terminando um dever.

Eu e Emme também fomos terminar o nosso dever. Logo depois respondi os emails dos meus pais os agradecendo bastante por terem me colocado em Hogwarts. Também tirei uma foto minha e das meninas para que eles vissem que já estava com amigas e super feliz. Foram várias tentativas de fotos legais até todas concordarem com alguma. É claro que eu iria guardar todas, mas as meninas nem sonhavam com isso.

Às sete horas fomos jantar antes que a fila da janta ficasse enorme. Comemos dentro do refeitório mesmo porque ainda estava ventando muito e ainda por cima gelado.

- Agora está na minha hora, meninas. – Sirius apareceu se sentando entre mim e Lene.

- Porque você foi ter um amigo tão grudento, Lily? – Lene reclamou. Eu não via mais os ciúmes em sua expressão. No fundo, sabia que ela se divertia em contrariar o Sirius quando ele chegava perto de mim.

- Ciúmes, Lenezinha? – Sirius perguntou brincalhão.

- De você? Nenhuma, Black. – Falou fazendo descaso. Abri um sorriso.

- Vamos, Lily. – Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. – Quero te levar num lugar.

- Tenho opção de escolha? – Perguntei só para fazer um 'doce'.

- Não.

Como se eu esperasse uma resposta diferente dessa. Acenei para as meninas e segui Sirius que ainda continuava com a mania de me segurar pela a cintura.

- Sabe, eu não vou sumir, não precisa ficar todo possessivo me segurando pela a cintura. – Comentei cutucando sua barriga.

- Ainda não caiu a ficha que você está aqui, Lily. – Ele falou sério me olhando. – Parece que a qualquer minuto você pode sumir. Não sei o que você fez comigo, mas eu não quero você nunca mais longe de mim. E é claro que eu tenho que cuidar de você. Não quero nenhum menino perto da minha ruiva.

- Awn, que gracinha. – Apertei sua bochecha e ele fez uma careta. – Você ficou tão gay desde quando?

- Desde que você entrou na minha vida, garota. – Ele me olhou de lado – Eu ainda quero descobrir o que você fez comigo.

- A mesma coisa que o Quatro Olhos fez com você, já que vocês não se largam também, além de sentir ciúmes um do outro. Preciso saber, Six, vocês têm ou não um caso?

Ele gargalhou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ele estava me levando em direção ao prédio pequeno que Remus disse ser onde tem os salões de jogos e comida a ser comprada. O prédio tem três andares. O primeiro é salão enorme cheio de jogos e games e estava cheio de pessoas. O segundo é como se fosse uma praça de alimentação. O terceiro andar segue o padrão do primeiro andar, porém era mais vazio.

Fomos para o terceiro andar e percebi que todos que as meninas denominaram ser populares estavam ali, sendo eles legais ou não. Tinha uma ou outra pessoa que não era popular, tipo eu, mas não eram muitos.

No canto esquerdo reconheci o grupinho da Carrow sentada em pufes recebendo atenção de vários garotos, de várias casas. Ela me mandou um olhar superior e venenoso me fazendo desviar o olhar. Sirius estava me levando para o canto esquerdo do andar onde tinha uma mesa de snooker. Do lado tinha alguns pufes e estavam os outros dois marotos mais dois garotos que eu não sabia quem era.

- Ruiva, esses são Frank Longbottom da Grifinória– Uma lâmpada se acendeu na minha cabeça e me lembrei que o tinha visto ao longe com a Alice porque ele é o seu 'pretendente' – e Caradoc Dearborn da Corvinal.

Frank me lembra muito o Finn de Glee. Eu diria que a única diferente entre eles é que ele não era tão popular assim como o personagem era no começo da primeira temporada, ele parecia estar bronzeado, seu cabelo é mais baixo e mais claro, além do seu rosto ser um pouco mais arredondo. Ele poderia ser um irmão do Cory que ninguém iria desmentir.

Caradoc é alto, tem cabelos castanho claro, olhos azuis bem claros, é bem branco, não é muito forte, mas tem um físico bom. E sem esquecer que ele tem um sorriso lindo. Já disse que vou admiradora de sorrisos?

- Prazer meninos.

- O mesmo. – Caradoc respondeu.

- Prazer, Lily. – Frank respondeu sorrindo.

- Vamos começar logo com isso? – Potter Quatro Olhos perguntou me mandando um olhar impaciente como se eu tivesse culpa de algo. Revirei os olhos.

- Posso jogar com vocês? – Os quatro me olharam assustados e surpresos. – O que foi?

- Normalmente garotas não gostam de snooker e raramente vi uma jogando nesse colégio. – Caradoc respondeu.

- Eu acho interessante, mas nunca tinha jogado até que teve um período onde eu morei na Austrália e uns colegas meus quiseram me ensinar. Então eu aprendi e passei a jogar. – Dei de ombros. – Na realidade, eu sou muito boa. – Falei dando um sorrisinho.

- Não melhor que o papai aqui. – Sirius comentou estufando o peito.

- Eu posso acabar com você, querido Six. – Falei desafiadoramente. Ah, isso ia ferir o grande ego do meu amigo e eu teria minha vingança.

- Veremos. – Ele falou da mesma forma que eu e ficou me olhando com olhos estreitos. Sustentei o olhar.

- Então, eu começo contra o Frank. – Peter respondeu.

Eu, Caradoc e Sirius nos sentamos nos pufes para assistir. Potter foi até sua namorada dar um pouco de atenção a ela. Peter ganhou a partida e Caradoc foi o próximo contra Peter. Percebi pelo canto do olho que uma menina tentava acenar para Sirius.

- Hm, Sirius? – comentei.

- Oi, moranguinho. – Ele desgrudou o olho da mesa de sinuca e me olhou.

Olhei para ele apontando para o lado. A menina acenou para ele e deu um tchauzinho. Ela ainda estava de uniforme e era da Lufa-Lufa. É mediana, morena, com um corpo normal, cabelos pretos lisos até a cintura com as pontas em formas de cachos e tinha um brilho de animação em seus olhos pretos.

- Wormtail, diga ao Prongs que ele é o próximo ao jogar, vou dar uma volta e já volto. – Ele falou sem desgrudar os olhos da menina que o olhava rindo.

- Porque vocês garotos não podem ver um rabo de saia e já ficam assim? – Comentei com Frank. Não era justo! Eu não podia chegar perto de ninguém, mas Sirius me largava na primeira oportunidade.

- Nem todos são assim, Lily. – Ele respondeu. – Mas acredito que isso é culpa dos hormônios, se é que me entende.

- Sirius deve ser uma pessoa com hormônios mais do que o normal, porque né. – Falei com ciúmes do meu amigo.

Frank riu do meu comentário e Peter foi atrás do Potter. Ele voltou e jogou contra Peter. Potter ganhou e Frank foi jogar contra ele. Frank perdeu e Caradoc foi no lugar. Caradoc perdeu e senti que era a minha vez já que meu amado amigo subiu para alimentar seus hormônios famintos.

- Pronta para perder, cabeça de fogo?

- Você irá engolir as próprias palavras, Quatro Olhos. – eu disse com um sorrisinho.

Peguei o taco da mão do Caradoc e troquei olhares de desafio com Potter. Percebi que muitas pessoas ao redor olharam na minha direção por estar com um taco na mão e prestaram ainda mais atenção quando eu joguei e acertei a bola vermelha que vale apenas um ponto logo após a tacada de abertura.

- Sorte de principiante. – Potter comentou enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

Pelas regras, eu teria mais uma chance até não conseguir embolsar mais nenhuma bola. Escolhi a bola preta que tinha a maior pontuação do jogo, sete pontos. Por pouco não acertei.

- Você é boa, Evans. Mas ainda sim me deu quatro pontos. – Potter sorriu e se preparou para a tacada.

De acordo com a regra se você não embolsar nenhuma bola você dá quatro pontos para o adversário, além de perder a vez. Potter conseguiu embolsar uma bola vermelha e depois errou na hora de embolsar uma de outra cor.

- Quanto está o jogo?- Sirius apareceu com a boca vermelha, um pouco despenteado e sorrindo.

- 5 a 5. – Peter comentou.

- Vamos ver se minha garota é boa mesmo. – Ele comentou ajeitando o cabelo e piscou para mim.

Acertei a bola vermelha e embolsei a verde que vale três pontos. Quando fui tentar embolsar a rosa que vale seis pontos, errei.

- Droga.

- Empatados de novo. – Sirius comentou. – Esse jogo está interessante.

Potter conseguiu embolsar duas vermelhas seguidas, uma rosa e errou. Concentrei-me mais dessa vez, tinha que alcançar Potter e passá-lo. Fiquei um tempo olhando para a mesa definindo minhas táticas e vi Potter dar um sorriso vitorioso.

Ah, eu iria tirar o sorriso da cara dele ou não me chamo Lily Marie Evans.

Embolsei a bolsa vermelha e consegui o que eu tanto queria: embolsar a bota preta. Caradoc bateu palmas para mim e Sirius piscou. Embolsei uma bola castanha de quatro pontos e errei. Potter tirou aquele sorriso da cara e me olhou curioso, talvez não esperasse mesmo que eu pudesse ser uma jogadora a altura.

Várias pessoas estavam prestando atenção agora, principalmente aquelas que eu achava que não faziam parte dos populares. Potter acertou a bola vermelha, uma verde, uma vermelha novamente e errou. Faltavam ainda sete bolas vermelhas para o jogo acabar. Vou tentar fazer com que esse jogo acabe rápido.

Acertei duas vermelhas seguidas e uma amarela, que vale dois pontos. Foi a vez de Potter, ele acertou uma bola vermelha, uma azul e errou. Estava apenas um ponto na frente, tinha que abrir uma diferença boa agora. Embolsei duas vermelhas seguidas novamente e mais uma azul. Potter acertou uma bola vermelha e a preta, terminando sua tacada com um sorrisinho debochado.

Estamos empatados e agora é a reta final. Faltam duas vermelhas e a partir daí temos que colocar as bolas de cor por ordem crescente de pontuação. Acertei uma vermelha, uma amarela e uma rosa.

Potter me olhou de sobrancelha erguida, ele percebeu minha tática. Se eu embolsasse duas vermelhas de uma vez, eu teria que começar a colocar as bolas por ordem crescente de pontuação. E como isso é complicado, deixei isso para ele.

Ele acertou a vermelha, a amarela, a verde, mas errou a castanha. Errei a castanha para meu desapontamento. Ele acertou a castanha dessa vez e errou a azul. Acertei a azul, rosa e errei a preta.

Podia sentir toda a tensão vindo de todos os lados. Se Potter acertasse a bola preta, ele ganhava. Até o grupinho da Carrow que estava lá no canto veio ver o que estava acontecendo porque todos estavam prestando atenção em nós.

Para a minha alegria, o idiota errou a bola. Se eu acertasse agora, eu ganharia, se eu errasse havia uma chance novamente do Potter ganhar. Concentrei-me o máximo que podia e fiz minha tacada. Eu via a bolinha branca rolando devagar e com todos os olhos fixos nela.

- YEAH! – Gritei pulando.

Eu havia ganhado. EU ACABEI COM O POTTER NO SNOOKER! Sirius me abraçou rodando gritando "Essa é a minha garota!". Algumas pessoas bateram palmas e as outras apenas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

- Tenho que admitir – Potter veio falar comigo assim que Sirius me soltou. – você é realmente ótima para uma garota. – Ele disse parecendo admirado por ter acabado de perder para uma garota.

- É isso mesmo que meus ouvidos ouviram? Você acabou de me elogiar, Quatro olhos? – Perguntei presunçosa.

- Não se acostume, Evans. Não é todo dia que isso irá acontecer. – Ele sorriu e foi atrás da namorada.

- É isso mesmo que eu acabei de ver? Potter sorriu para você? – Lene apareceu com as meninas ao meu lado. – Ele não estava sendo mau educado com você?

- Não depois que nossa Lily acabou de dar uma surra nele no Snooker. – Sirius respondeu por mim sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Então é verdade mesmo que estão espalhando? Você jogou Snooker e derrotou o Potter? – Alice perguntou admirada.

- Acho que sim. – Respondi sem graça.

- UAU. – Mary comentou – Isso pede por uma comemoração: a entrada da Lily aos populares. – Fiz uma careta.

- Não sei se eu quero ser popular.

- Querendo ou não, você já é gracinha. – Emma Vanity disse ao meu lado. Olhei para ela do tipo "O que você quer?" – Só vim perguntar pela última vez se você não quer entrar para as líderes ou pelo menos fazer parte do nosso grupo. – Ela olhou com uma cara de nojo para as minhas amigas. – Te garanto que você será mais bem vista conosco.

- Já disse que não. – Falei seca. – Minhas amigas não são fracassadas e não as trocaria por nada. E mesmo que Sirius "volte" – fiz aspas com os dedos – ao normal e deixe de ficar para lá e cá comigo, eu não ficaria com vocês. Prefiro ser normal a uma patricinha igual a vocês.

- Quanto desperdício. – Ela disse como se tivesse pena e saiu.

- O que foi isso? – Sirius perguntou atordoado. As meninas me olhavam com admiração e pareciam que iam pular em cima de mim. – Ok, não importa o que tenham te falado. Eu NUNCA MESMO vou te largar, Lily. Eu trocaria todas elas – ele apontou para o grupo da Carrow – por você. Mesmo.

- É por isso que eu te amo, Sirius Black. – Falei o abraçando.

- Eu também, meu moranguinho. – Ele beijou minha cabeça. – Agora eu preciso derrotá-la no Snooker o que acha?

- Você irá passar a mesma vergonha que o Potter, Six. – Falei risonha.

- Um beijo de sorte, Lene? – O descarado perguntou.

- Nah, sai pra lá. – Ela disse afastando o rosto dele. – Você já beijou garota demais por hoje. Quando eu achar que você pode ser beijável, eu te aviso. Além disso, estou torcendo pela Lily. Você bem que merece uma surra no Snooker, Sirius.

Todos nós rimos. As meninas se sentaram nos pufes ao lado de Peter, Caradoc e Frank. Joguei contra Sirius e ganhei novamente. Depois disso, fomos para o andar de baixo comer uma pizza para comemorar minhas vitórias.

* * *

><p>E aí, gostaram da Lily vencer James e impressioná-lo? Digamos que essa cena causará uma grande impressão em James e desencadeará uma sequencia de interações entre eles.<p>

O mesmo esquema de sempre, o próximo capítulo pode sair daqui 15 dias ou pode sair antes se eu receber comentários incentivadores!

**Próximo capítulo:** Escolha da aula extra curricular. Ciúmes. Treino de Futebol da Grifinória. Gêmeos Prewett. Lily, a nova distração do Potter.

Beijos, Su


	5. Capítulo Quatro - Atividades C

Olá! Demorei mas cheguei.

Obrigada a Ju e a Ritha P. W. Z. M. Potter por comentarem!

Finalmente minha saga de estudos terminou e estou tendo mais tempo para escrever a fanfic. Mas é o seguinte: Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando. Comentários são uma grande inspiração sabe? Provavelmente eu passe a postar a cada uma semana a partir de hoje. No entanto, eu espero mais participação de vocês, hein. As vezes eu fico desanimada em escrever e a participação de vocês me seriam um grande incentivador.

Não farei mais dramas daqui para frente também (ou tentarei HAHA).

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quatro - Atividades Complementares<strong>

- Lily, você tem que fazer dança! – Lene falou insistente como se sua vida dependesse disso. E com o drama feito durante as duas últimas semanas, acredito que ela achasse isso mesmo.

- Lily, por favor, pensa na gente! – Emme tentava argumentar como vinha fazendo durante as duas últimas semanas também. – Você será a nossa salvação e nossa grande surpresa.

- Ah, meninas. – Reclamei. – Eu já disse que eu não quero chamar mais atenção do que eu já estou. Eu sempre evitei isso aonde quer que eu fosse e ainda tenho a esperança que me esqueçam com o tempo. – Suspirei pesado.

Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu mais popularidade não dá uma resultado legal. Se eu puder evitar qualquer holofote sobre mim, eu faria.

Não que eu goste de ser invisível, mas eu não gosto de chamar atenção, entendem? Eu, desde que comecei essas mudanças com a minha família, desejava apenas ser apenas uma garota normal, morando num lugar por tempo indeterminado e com estabilidade. Eu gosto de viajar, mas eu prefiro viajar nas férias e não de se mudar constantemente.

Bem, como sabem, eu consegui minha estabilidade e estou morando aqui em Londres por tempo indeterminado. Pensei que tudo estava indo ótimo, principalmente por estar perto de Sirius e de Emmie.

Mas como tudo não consegue ser perfeito por tanto tempo, acabei por virar popular, ganhar desgosto das meninas mais populares, tenho Sirius como melhor amigo que vive comigo pra lá e pra cá chamando atenção, tenho Regulus no meu pé para irritar Sirius e conseguir algo comigo, além de chamar atenção por descobrirem que eu já viajei por todos os continentes do mundo.

Não sei quem espalhou isso, mas eu não gostei nada.

Ah, e claro... Eu sempre acabo fazendo uma ceninha aqui e ali com Sirius. É algo inevitável. E também, eu nunca fui do tipo de garota que tem como obrigação pessoal estar linda e arrumada 24 horas por dia e tentar manter uma pose de gente refinada como a maioria das garotas aqui.

Ou seja, isso também chama atenção. Não chamaria se eu fosse apenas uma aluna normal, mas como esses infelizes estudantes resolveram me transformar em popular, a coisa muda totalmente.

O pior de tudo é que eu chamo atenção até com a roupa que eu visto!

Só porque eu sou fã de blusas largas e não vivo com tudo apertado e com decote. Não que eu me vista largada ou mal. Longe disso. Eu me visto bem, mas eu gosto das minhas blusas largas e as uso de vez em quando. Fora minhas roupas de outros países, que por algum acaso conseguiram reconhecer as roupas de tal loja e tal marca.

Acho que essas meninas são meio paranoicas com a moda, parecem conhecer tudo e mais um pouco e ainda não estão satisfeitas.

O bom é que minhas amigas são parecidas bastante comigo, o que tem ajudado um pouco. Nós agíamos normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido ou mudado. E como eu comecei a passar o tempo pessoalmente com Sirius e seus amigos, percebi que eles também não tinham a popularidade como algo tão importante.

Ah, sim, eu e Potter ainda trocávamos frases mal educadas que resultava em uma série de boas risadas entre meus amigos. A culpa é toda dele, ninguém mandou ser tão idiota, egocêntrico e mal educado.

Voltando as minhas amigas, apesar delas não quererem chamar atenção também, tinha uma única exceção: aulas de dança.

De acordo com elas, o problema todo estava com o grupo da Carrow. Carrow adora dominar e gosta de acabar com qualquer um nas aulas opcionais que faz. Ela é obrigada a fazer dança por ser uma líder de torcida, como o resto do grupo, não que isso seja algo ruim para elas. Porém o problema é que há uma competição de dança no final do ano e o grupo da Carrow sempre vence e humilha todos.

Elas disseram que antigamente tinha até meninos nessa aula, mas até eles se cansaram da idiotice da Carrow, fora que muitas pessoas desistiram também. Aliás, quem suportaria ser humilhada ou liderada pela Carrow? Eu também desistiria.

Também é por isso que há apenas um grupo de líderes de torcida que é a de Hogwarts e não tem grupos internos de líderes para cada casa. Ah, o colégio além de ter jogos internos de futebol entre as casas, compete contra outros internatos, dois da Inglaterra, um da França, um da Irlanda e outro da Bulgária.

Viram? Já estou ficando informada.

Talvez você ainda não tenha visto o problema todo em si para mim no caso das aulas de dança. O problema todo é que eu já fiz vários cursos de dança e sou muito boa em dança de rua e balé, nada a ver um com o outro, eu sei.

Elas acham que se eu entrar na aula e as ajudar na competição, elas teriam finalmente a chance de vencer o grupo da Carrow. Elas acham que eu sou a carta na manga que estava faltando.

Resumindo o problema: Além de entrar em outra rixa contra a Carrow, eu chamaria atenção na competição por verem que eu sei dançar bem. E como vocês puderam perceber, eu estou correndo para longe dos holofotes aqui.

- Eu sei que você não quer chamar atenção. – Lene continuava insistindo – Mas amiga, por favor! É só esse ano, você não precisa fazer dança ano que vem.

- Além do mais, você se esqueceu que ela nos chamou de fracassadas? – Alice se meteu.

Não é que eu tivesse esquecido, mas eu preferia esquecer isso para não estimular minha raiva pela Carrow e acabar arranjando problemas. E novamente, chamar atenção.

- Essa pode ser uma oportunidade boa de você se vingar. – Alice continuou. – Sem arrumar muitos problemas e chamaria menos atenção, já que você pode estar fazendo dança por causa das suas amigas e não para derrotar a Carrow.

Bem, eu não pensei por esse lado. Claro que seria totalmente bom derrotá-la em algo sem que parecesse proposital e essa poderia ser uma grande chance. E como a Lene disse, eu não preciso necessariamente fazer dança ano que vem. Se nós ganhássemos, ganhamos; se nós perdêssemos, ficaria por isso mesmo.

- Vou pensar sobre isso, felizes? – Perguntei a última parte sarcástica.

Elas comemoraram por finalmente dar uma resposta diferente de não e por Alice ter dito algo que me fizesse mudar de opinião, mesmo que só um pouco. Porém eu estava séria e pensando sobre isso enquanto comia meu almoço. A secretaria tinha me dado um prazo de até o final da tarde falar quais seriam as minhas aulas escolhidas porque já estava há duas semanas aqui e ainda não havia decidido.

No principio minhas escolhas eram: Tênis e culinária. Mas as meninas não me deixaram dar minhas escolhas à secretaria para incluir tais aulas no meu horário porque elas estavam tentando me convencer de qualquer jeito a fazer dança. Até Tonks tinha as ajudado porque ela também participava das aulas de dança.

As meninas não eram próximas da Tonks, apesar de fazerem aulas juntas e serem do mesmo grupo que competiria contra o grupo da Carrow. Porém com a minha chegada, Tonks se aproximou bastante do grupo, tanto ela como a Dorcas, sua amiga de dormitório, da mesma casa e do mesmo ano.

Dorcas é um pouco baixinha, tem cabelos castanhos claros levemente ondulados nas pontas e o brilho em seus olhos castanhos me faz pensar que, para ela, todo dia é como uma deliciosa manhã de Natal. Dorcas tem aquele ar sonhador e, ao mesmo tempo, uma animação que toma conta de todos.

Tonks apesar de vir da família Black, não era tão reconhecida assim por sua mãe ter se casado com um homem que seus avos maternos não aprovaram por não ter uma conta bancária tão enorme. Mas ela, desde que entrou, chamava atenção por conta de seus cabelos e por aparecer freqüentemente com o Sirius e Remus. Ela não era próxima do Potter por conta da Carrow. Tonks não a suporta, um motivo a mais para gostar mais ainda da 'tuti-fruti' do Six.

Aproveitei esse sábado para acordar bem tarde e havia acordado há pouco tempo. Então, eu tinha perdido o café da manhã, estava aqui no refeitório tentando comer minha comida quando abordada por essas três insistindo para que eu entre na aula de dança, já que hoje é o meu último dia para decidir qualquer coisa.

- Lily, seu cabelo ficou tão legal nesse coque meio solto. – Lene comentou sorridente depois de um tempo em silêncio enquanto eu terminava de almoçar.

- Sabe, eu já te falei que já quis ser ruiva? Eu acho ruivas tão lindas. Olhe para você! Seus olhos verdes, seu cabelo ruivo e sua pele branquinha combinam perfeitamente! Bem, deve ser por isso que Sirius tem tanto ciúmes de você. – disse Alice sorrindo para mim.

Certo, eu sabia o que elas estavam fazendo. Bajulando-me para que eu entrasse no grupo de dança. Mal sabiam elas que minha decisão tinha acabado de ser tomada. Parecia uma bela oportunidade para mostrar para a loira aguada do Quatro Olhos que as "fracassadas" podiam estar à altura ou até serem melhores que ela e seu grupinho nojento.

- Então, Lils, já decidiu? – perguntou Emme como não quer nada me olhando com expectativa.

Levantei sem olhar para elas levando minha bandeja com o prato vazio até o lugar próprio para isso e fui em direção a porta continuando a não olhar para elas.

- Onde você vai, Lily? – perguntou Alice estranhando meu comportamento.

- Estou indo na secretaria fazer minha inscrição, antes que eu mate vocês do coração. – respondi com um sorriso.

As meninas deram um gritinho, correram na minha direção e me deram um abraço em grupo.

- Ah, isso é maravilhoso, Lily! – Disse Emme.

- Você não vai se arrepender. – Completou Lene sorridente.

- Encontro vocês depois, garotas.

**.x.**

Passei na secretaria e me inscrevi para Tênis e para Dança. A secretária me entregou o uniforme com o meu tamanho para o treinamento de Tênis e disse que para a aula de dança, eu apenas precisava de uma calça de ginástica, uma blusa solta e tênis. Ela me entregou também os novos horários das disciplinas: Tênis das quatro às seis da tarde as quartas e Dança das quatro às seis tanto na terça como na quinta.

Fui rapidamente ao meu dormitório para guardar o novo uniforme e o horário, depois me dirigi aos jardins, imaginando se minhas amigas estariam lá. O vento gelado tinha parado nesses dois últimos dias e estava mais agradável ficar nos jardins. Só de vez em quando chovia uma chuva fina à tarde, aumentando durante a noite.

Eu estava errada. Nenhuma delas estava ali, nem Sirius, Peter ou Remus. Apenas Potter com a namorada, sentados perto do Lago Negro. Potter viu que eu estava ali e me deu língua enquanto sua namorada estava distraída. Mais um adjetivo a sua lista: Infantil. Estava indo embora, quando avistei um rosto conhecido.

- Ei, posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntei com um sorriso quando cheguei ao lado de Benjamin Fenwick, que estava lendo um livro.

Eu e Benjamin, ou "o francês aimeudeus", como Lene e Alice gostavam de chamá-lo depois da Alice acidentalmente ter o chamado assim, nos tornamos amigos nas ultimas duas semanas. Principalmente porque Minerva insistia que sentássemos juntos em suas aulas e não com Sirius.

Sirius ainda fazia caretas de ciúmes quando nos via juntos ou quando eu o mencionava, mas Lene e Alice gostavam dele, embora elas nunca se falassem, só demonstrava com ações e palavras subtendidas. A única que não dava opinião sobre Benjy era Emme.

- Claro, Lily. – disse ele sorrindo. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo sim, Benjy obrigada. Como vai você? – Respondi educada.

- Ocupado. Milhões de deveres e, além disso, hoje a tarde tem treino de futebol da Grifinória, eu e o time da Corvinal vamos assistir. – Disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Ei, Lily, por que você e as meninas não vão assistir o treino também? Alice sempre vai, já que Frank está no time. – Sugeriu.

- Vou falar com as meninas. Sirius comentou algo a respeito disso também... – Comentei.

Mas eu acreditava que mesmo que eu não quisesse ir, Sirius me arrastaria para lá de qualquer maneira. Ele havia dito que eu precisava olhar seus músculos em ação. É muito ego para uma pessoa só. Eu havia o enrolado na semana passada, no sábado ao final da tarde que é o horário do treino da Grifinória, então não acreditava que conseguiria fazer a mesma coisa novamente.

Seria divertido vê-lo jogar com as meninas ao meu lado fazendo seus costumeiros comentários bobos e engraçados. Eu sabia que Remus também iria assistir e eu podia chamar Tonks. O pior que podia acontecer seria eu encontrar Carrow e suas amiguinhas lá. Mas o ginásio é enorme, eu poderia arranjar um lugar bem longe delas.

Eu e Benjy nos falamos por mais alguns minutos até que ele disse que tinha que voltar para seu dormitório para adiantar seus deveres. Aproveitei e fui adiantar os meus também, já que pretendia assistir o treino hoje.

**.x.**

- Moranguinho! – Disse Sirius já me abraçado por trás pela cintura quando eu andava pelos corredores procurando, novamente, pelas meninas.

Eu não tinha muitos deveres porque eu havia feito boa parte ontem à noite enquanto as meninas jogavam um jogo de cartas que eu não estava a fim de participar. Então, eu terminei meus deveres rapidamente e voltei a procurar aquelas garotas. Mas eu não as achava em nenhum canto.

- Oi Six. – Beijei a bochecha dele saindo do seu abraço e ficando apenas do seu lado, mas como sempre, ele ainda me segurava pela a cintura.

- Você vai assistir meu treino hoje? – Perguntou ele com cara de pidão. – Você já não foi semana passada e poderia ir hoje me fazendo feliz.

- Acho que sim. Benjy disse que seria legal eu ir com as garotas. – Sirius fez careta com a menção do meu outro amigo. Tenho certeza que ele não esperava mencioná-lo, muito menos sobre isso.

- Lily, seja sincera comigo, você pretende me trocar por esse Corvinal? – Ele perguntou sério. Ri da sua pergunta boba.

- Não seja bobo, Six. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Não é só porque Benjy é mais bonito, inteligente, engraçado e simpático que você que vou te trocar por ele. Ah, e não se esqueça daquele sotaque francês maravilhoso. – Abri meu sorriso mais ainda ao ver sua cara com um misto de espanto e incredulidade.

- LILY MARIE EVANS! – Gritou Sirius me largando e eu contive uma risada. – Como você ousa dizer que aquele francesinho é melhor do que eu?

Pessoas ao nosso redor pararam para olhar. Oh, claro, elas adoravam nossas ceninhas, principalmente quando Sirius dava um ataque de ciúmes ou ataque de ego ferido, como este no momento.

- Ora, Sirius, o mundo não gira só em torno de você. – Falei divertida e ele me mandou um olhar muito feito. – Ah, relaxa. Só estou brincando com você. – E comecei a rir.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou melhor que o francês? – Ele perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

- Você que está colocando palavras na minha boca. – Provoquei. – Nunca disse nada disso. – Vi seus olhos se estreitando.

Bem, sabia que agora só poderiam acontecer duas coisas, a primeira seria que nós continuaríamos nossa discussão até eu afirmar que Sirius é melhor que Benjy, o que eu acho, mas não admitiria a não ser que não tivesse escolha. A segunda seria que Sirius iria fazer algo que eu não gostasse, o que faria mais uma cena, eu iria querer revidar e seria mais outra cena.

Bem, de todas as formas de chamar a atenção, essa é a única por enquanto eu não ligava tanto, já que era inevitável não haver nenhuma cena entre mim e Sirius.

Como eu não queria que nenhuma das duas opções acontecesse, eu tentei procurar uma saída muito boa e rápida. Vi Sirius se aproximar com um brilho maligno no olhar, ou seja, ele vai fazer algo que eu não gosto. Olhei desesperada para os lados e vi as meninas passando do lado de fora nos jardins segurando algumas bolsas.

Bem a tempo!

- Então, tenho que ir, tchau. – Falei rápido e sai correndo antes que ele percebesse o que eu estava fazendo.

Quando alcancei as meninas, ele vinha correndo logo atrás. Peguei a primeira que vi, que por acaso era a Lene, e a coloquei na minha frente para me servir de escudo.

- Lily! Pode soltando a Lenezinha e seja mulher me enfrentando. – Ele falou fingindo irritação.

- Não mesmo. – Falei sorrindo. – Você é maligno e quero evitar mais um dano a minha vida.

- Será que eu tenho livre arbítrio e posso deixar de ser escudo? – Lene falou com tom de indignação.

- Não. – Respondi prontamente e ela bufou.

- Então, já que estamos nessa situação – Lene ponderou – está livre essa noite, Black?

- Eu marquei com uma corvinal de dar uma volta por aí. – Ele comentou pensativo. Quer apostar quanto que ele não se lembra do nome dela direito? – Por quê?

- Desfaça então. – Lene deu um sorrisinho fazendo as meninas trocarem olhares suspeitos comigo e Sirius a olhar com curiosidade.

- E posso saber o porquê do pedido? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Você sairá hoje comigo. – Ela sorriu mais abertamente. – Marque outro dia com a corvinal, diga que está cansado do treino ou sei lá o quê.

- E porque eu faria isso? – Sirius perguntou.

Qualquer pessoa diria que Sirius estava tentando descobrir tais motivos por Lene estar sendo tão mandona em relação a eles, se eles nem tinham nada sério, além de estar decidindo quem era a melhor: a corvinal ou a Marlene. Mas eu conhecia muito bem meu amigo e sabia que apesar da pose toda de machão, ele gostava quando a menina toma a iniciativa, então ele só estava fazendo doce.

Reparem, eu disse 'quando a menina toma a iniciativa' e não quando ela se joga em cima dele, como a maioria faz. Ainda me lembro do dia que ele me contou que tinha se decidido ter uma "amizade colorida" com a Lene porque ele havia gostado dela por ser diferente da maioria e ter atitude que não a fazia ser uma atirada qualquer.

Só para vocês saberem, quem pediu para ficar com o outro primeiro foi o Sirius depois de muita insistência, outro motivo por ele ter se agradado por ela.

Mas ele não tinha sentimentos por ela, além da atração física muito obvia. Porém as meninas haviam me contado que achavam que a Lene parecia estar começando ficar a fim dele por mais que ela não demonstrasse. Eu não havia reparado nada sobre isso, mas ainda ficava vigiando de longe, como no caso do Remus.

- Porque eu acho que você não deve ser o único a dizer quando ficamos juntos ou deixamos de ficar. – Ela riu marota. – Deixei bem claro quando começamos com isso – ela apontou para si própria e para meu amigo – que teríamos direitos iguais.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius sorriu. – Vou desmarcar, mas não se acostume. – Ele piscou para ela e olhou no relógio. – Dessa vez você está salva, ruiva. – Ele disse sério para mim. – Tenho que me arrumar para o treino, depois resolvemos isso. – E saiu andando.

- Ok, onde vocês estavam a tarde toda? – Perguntei com as mãos na cintura. – Eu fiquei atrás de vocês que nem uma barata tonta e vocês desapareceram.

- Fomos ao shopping local comprar umas roupas para a Lice. – Mary falou animada e eu franzi a testa perdida. – Ora, Lily, esqueceu que amanhã ela tem um encontro novamente com o Frank?

Ah, sim. Podemos no final de semana durante um horário determinado sair para a cidade de Hogsmeade. Não é tão boa quanto Londres, mas era bem legal. Normalmente as pessoas iam ao shopping local que era todo voltado para os adolescentes porque seus principais clientes são os alunos daqui.

- Ih, é. – Comentei dando tapinhas na minha testa. – Tomara que ele tome atitude dessa vez e a beije.

- Bem, - Alice comentou risonha – se ele não beijar, eu beijo. – Todas nós rimos e Lene murmurou "essa é a minha garota". – Agora eu tenho que ir meninas. Vou guardas essas sacolas e ir para o treino.

- Ah, porque não vamos todas juntas? – Perguntei. – Sirius e Benjy me chamaram. Benjy vai assistir, assim como o Remus. Vai ser legal se todas nós formos.

- Desde quando você ficou animada para ir assistir um treino, Lily? – Lene perguntou desconfiada.

- Lene, se eu não for logo, o Sirius vai me obrigar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Prefiro acabar com isso logo. Encontrem-me no começo do ginásio? Vou atrás da Tonks para chamar ela também.

**.x.**

Eu chamei Tonks para vir assistir o treino e ela aceitou na hora. Ela, Dorcas e Remus já tinham entrado e estavam guardando lugares para nós junto com Lene e Lice. Eu ainda não havia entrado no ginásio porque estava esperando Emme, que estava tinha ido pegar seu celular no dormitório.

- Moranguinho! – Disse Sirius vindo até mim já com seu uniforme da Grifinória: shorts pretos e uma blusa vermelha com dourado e o brasão da casa. – O que está fazendo aqui fora ainda?

- Esperando Emme, ela foi pegar o celular no dormitório. – Respondi. – Pode deixar que eu não irei fugir e bom treino, Six.

- Obrigado, ruiva. Vou entrar antes que Prongs venham atrás de mim. – Disse ele me dando um beijo na bochecha e indo para o vestiário.

Potter, pelo o que me contaram, era o capitão do time e fazia excelentes jogadas como atacante. Bobagem. Na minha opinião, isso era só para inflar ainda mais o ego dele. Sirius era o zagueiro e Frank era o volante, ou qualquer que seja o nome. Nunca gostei de futebol, então não decorava esses nomes.

Avistei Emmeline vindo apressada em minha direção. Suas bochechas estavam coradas como se ela tivesse corrido, o que provavelmente havia acontecido.

- Vamos entrar, Emme.

- Desculpe a demora, Lily. Queria pegar a minha máquina fotográfica, mas não estava achando. A propósito diga "xis!". – Disse ela tirando uma foto minha.

Dei língua para ela e mesmo assim ela tirou a foto. Bem, até que não ficou tão mal assim. Entramos rapidamente e nos sentamos ao lado das meninas. Benjy chegou e eu o convidei junto com time da Corvinal para sentarem com a gente.

O ginásio não estava muito cheio, mas dava para ver que havia muitas pessoas espalhadas pela a arquibancada conversando. Os meninos entraram em campo e começaram a se aquecer.

- Eles bem que podiam tirar a camisa para fazer isso. – Disse Lene com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não sabia que Caradoc estava no time. – Comentei.

Eu e Caradoc não nos falávamos muito, mas sempre que eu tinha oportunidade jogava uma partida de Snooker com ele e Sirius. Ele até tinha me pedido algumas dicas para melhorar o seu desempenho. Ele é bem legal, mas muito reservado.

- Parece que o time da Lufa-Lufa está aqui também. – Disse Mary olhando um grupo de garotos que passavam por nós para se sentar um pouco mais a frente a nossa direita.

- Fabian está vindo aqui, Mary. – disse Lene com um sorriso malicioso. – E Gideon não tira os olhos de você, Lil.

Levantei os olhos e avistei dois ruivos se aproximarem. Eram gêmeos e um deles me encarava fixamente, acreditei que era o tal Gideon que Lene havia falado. Ele não olhava maliciosamente ou algo assim, era algo mais para... Encantado? Não sei se essa seria a palavra certa.

Os gêmeos eram altos, magros com alguns músculos, olhos escuros, cabelo ruivo alaranjado e feições de crianças travessas que acabaram de crescer. O tal do Gideon tinha feições mais sérias e seu irmão Fabian parecia mais descontraído.

- Eles são os gêmeos Prewett, Lily. – Disse Emme percebendo que eu não sabia de quem as outras estavam falando. – Eles são muito legais, pertencem ao time da Lufa-Lufa e Mary tem uma queda por Fabian.

- Queda? – ironizou Alice. – Está mais para um abismo profundo.

Eu e as meninas rimos, exceto por Mary que havia corado com uma mistura de vergonha e irritação e também por Tonks que estava alheia a nossa conversa por estar muito interessada em algo que Remus falava. Por sorte o time corvinal estava muito envolvido numa conversa para nos notar.

Por falar em Remus e Tonks, eles conversavam animadamente, como se fossem os únicos ali. Eles realmente faziam um belo casal. Os olhos de Tonks brilhavam ainda mais que o normal quando ela falava com Remus. E meu amigo parecia ter verdadeira adoração por ela.

Eu ainda não havia chegado à conclusão se esse brilho no olhar da Tonks é algo como diversão e interesse pelo que Remus falava ou porque ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Já Remus deixava na cara que sentia alguma coisa por ela, nem que uma simples atração. Eu havia reparado que ele não olhava para nenhuma garota daquele jeito e nem conversava tão animado.

E eu também não acreditava que ninguém havia reparado nisso. Quer dizer, estava praticamente escrito na testa do Remus que ele senta algo por ela. Não é possível que todos sejam tão cegos assim. Ou talvez, ninguém tenha parado para reparar neles como eu.

- Olá meninas. – Fabian nos cumprimentou.

- Hey, Mary. Porque você não apresenta a Lily para eles? – Alice comentou divertida e Mary fechou a cara. – Não liguem para ela, meninos. – Alice olhou pros garotos. – Ela está de TPM.

- Alice! – Mary ralhou com a cara vermelha. Rimos baixinho da cena.

- Meninos, essa é a Lily Evans, - Lene comentou. – a famosa inglesa que já rodou o mundo.

- Você poderia não ter dito essa última frase sabia? – Comentei revirando os olhos.

- Prazer, Lily. Eu sou Fabian. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- E eu sou Gideon. É um prazer te conhecer. – Gideon pegou minha mão e a beijou.

- Prazer. – Disse sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

- Então, você é a famosa Lily. – Fabian começou e eu fiz uma pequena careta que se passou despercebida. – Estávamos curiosos para te conhecer. Você anda sendo tópico na maioria das conversas.

- Preferia não ser. – Comentei frustrada.

- Ah, pelo menos, andam falando coisas boas. – Gideon comentou. – Com exceção das garotas que tem inveja de você com o Black ou ciúmes mesmo. – Ele pareceu pensativo. – E também tem as vadias da Sonserina que tem algum tipo de sentimento contrário a você.

- Não te falei, Lily? – Emme disse animada. – Eles são legais! E concordam que elas são vadias!

Os meninos riram e acabaram por ficar onde nós estávamos. Quase do outro lado do ginásio estava um grupo da Sonserina, com muitos garotos, incluindo Regulus, e o grupo da Carrow.

Não muito tempo depois os meninos começaram a treinar e eles eram bons. Eu posso não saber muita coisa de futebol, mas dava para perceber que eram bons. Os gêmeos e Benjy se juntaram em uma conversa sobre as táticas realizadas no treino e o que poderia ser melhorado no treino do time deles. Remus também estava na conversa dando palpites e comentando bastante.

Eu e as meninas, inclusive Tonks, entramos em uma conversa totalmente diferente dos meninos. Estávamos falando de como os meninos ficavam atraentes naqueles shorts, de quem era o mais bonito dali, quem ganhava o posto de mais gostoso, entre outras coisas. Ainda bem que os meninos estavam tão entretidos em suas conversas que não ouviram nenhuma palavra que dissemos.

A única coisa que estava me dando uma raiva imensa era a Carrow gritando feito uma hiena louca para seu namorado. E não era só eu que estava irritada com aquilo. Mas eu estava também curiosa para saber como ela tinha tanto fôlego para gritar e alto.

Detalhe: Gideon continuou mandando olhares na minha direção e as meninas pareciam que iam dar um treco ali mesmo. Elas diziam que eu sou sortuda por atrair tanto garoto bonito. Emme brincou que minha mãe tinha passado mel em mim em vez de talco.

Depois de uma hora e meia, o treino acabou e os meninos, suados por sinal, saíram do campo. Puder ver que Sirius, James e Frank não foram para o vestiário como o resto do time, mas vieram na nossa direção. E a cara do Potter não era uma das melhores.

- Eu acho que está na minha hora. – Benjy comentou desconfortável enquanto o resto do time da Corvinal já estava em pé e saindo.

- Espera um pouco. – Falei. – Assim todos nós vamos juntos. – Ele não pareceu gostar da ideia, mas ficou.

- Nós já vamos indo, temos que colocar o dever em dia. – Fabian comentou.

- A gente se vê por aí, Lily. – Gideon comentou e sorriu para mim.

- Vai ser um pecado desperdiçar o Gideon, Lily. Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo. – Dorcas comentou alegre nos surpreendendo.

- E ela tem razão. – Mary comentou.

- Claro que você acha isso, Mary. Você tem um abismo profundo pelo o Fabian que é a cara do Gideon. – Emme comentou divertida.

- Então, quem vai ser a primeira a me abraçar? – Sirius chegou sorridente com os braços abertos.

- Ah, com certeza, ninguém. – Tonks comentou fazendo uma careta pois Sirius estava suado e grudento.

- Posso saber o que você e o seu time vieram fazer aqui, Fenwick? – Potter comentou grosso e todos os presentes olharam para ele.

- Não é o que você está pensando, Potter. – Benjy comentou desconfortável.

- Não? Só todos os outros times vieram espiar o nosso treino. – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras. – Isso é covardia! Não consegue estar seguro das suas próprias táticas e tem que espiar dos outros. – Ele comentou com desdém.

- Como se não houvesse espiões da Grifinória nos nossos treinos também. – Benjy comentou irritado se levantando. – Pelo menos, nós temos coragem o suficiente para vir aqui e mostrar a cara.

- Você não sabe de nada, Fenwick! – Potter disse quase como um rosnado.

- Vamos parar, ok? – Comentei me colocando entre os dois que se olhavam furiosamente. – Benjy, melhor você ir. – O olhei séria, ele assentiu e se retirou. – E você,  
>Potter, se controle! Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum sendo rude com as pessoas. Se você não quer que isso se repita, ache um jeito sem que envolva brigas no final.<p>

- Você não entende nada, Evans. – Ele suspirou passando a mão frustrado pelos cabelos. – Não é como se eu falasse para eles todos pararem e eles fossem me obedecer.

- Você que não pensa, Potter. – Rebati e ele me olhou irritado. – É só falar com o diretor ou a vice-diretora para colocar alguém para barrar pessoas das outras casas. Ou só deixar entrar pessoas que você acha que sejam confiáveis.

- Até que não é má ideia. – Remus respondeu. – Eu posso ver isso para você, Prongs.

- Ótimo. – Ele respondeu irritado. – Que bom saber que você serve para alguma, Evans. – Ele comentou irônico.

- Ah, não vão começar. – Sirius comentou entediado nos abraçando.

- Sai pra lá, Sirius. – Falei com nojo. – Você está puro suor.

- Amorzinho, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Carrow apareceu e estava parada com as mãos na cintura olhando para cena onde Sirius ainda abraçava a mim e a Potter.

- Era só o que faltava agora. – Lene comentou. – A cobra ficar com raivinha porque o namoradinho está conversando com pessoas decentes.

- Do que você me chamou sua fracassada? – Carrow falou com a voz alta.

- Fracassada é a sua – Lene foi interrompida por um Sirius tampando a sua boca com a mão.

- Prongs, tire sua linda namorada daqui antes que ela caia na porrada com a Lene. – Sirius comentou.

Potter revirou os olhos, mandou um olhar irritado para mim e saiu com a sua namorada a segurando forte pela a cintura e ela soltando veneno pela a boca falando alto com ele. Bem feito para ele, quem mandou ter uma cobra como namorada, agora aguenta.

- Tire suas patas de mim, Black. – Lene falou indignada.

- O que eu fiz agora? –Ele perguntou confuso.

- Além de me deixar toda grudenta e suada, você ainda chamou aquela cobra de linda.

- E ela é o que? – Ele perguntou e Lene bufou.

- Esquece hoje a noite. Não vou sair mais com você. – Ela comentou e cruzou os braços.

- Ih, eles vão ter uma DR. – Emmeline comentou. – Acho melhor darmos o fora daqui.

- Ah, o Frank saiu do vestiário. Vou falar com ele. – Alice falou e saiu correndo da onde nós estávamos.

- Você não disse que queria me levar na livraria para me mostrar aquele livro, Remus? – Tonks comentou. – Acho que eu quero ir agora.

- Livro? – Ele perguntou perdido. Tonks revirou os olhos, o pegou pela a mão e saiu o arrastando.

- Vamos terminar nossos deveres, Lily? – Emme perguntou.

- Não, eu já fiz. E diferente de vocês eu quero ver a briguinha deles. – Falei sorridente para o casal que discutia na minha frente.

- Vou ficar também. – Dorcas falou.

- Então, eu vou com a Mary.

Emmeline se levantou e saiu com a Mary. Eu e Dorcas ficamos assistindo o casal falando um monte de besteiras nada a ver na nossa frente e rindo bastante da cena. O mais engraçado foi ver a Lene batendo o pé que não queria mais nada com o Sirius e ele insistindo que ela não resistia a ele. Depois de cinco minutos discutindo isso, ele a puxou pela a cintura e deu um daqueles beijos dignos de Oscar.

- Eu disse, você não resisti a mim. – Sirius comentou enquanto dava beijinhos no pescoço da Lene.

- Você é um idiota e vai me pagar por me deixar toda nojenta com seu suor. – Lene comentou quase sorrindo.

- Quer tomar um banho comigo? Assim nós dois deixamos de ficar nojentos juntos. – Ele comentou malicioso.

- Six! – Ralhei com ele. Ele me olhou rindo percebendo pela a primeira vez que estava ali ainda.

- Ciúmes?

- Não, seu cachorro. – Comentei. – Só trata a Lene melhor. Ela não é uma piranha para você achar que pode levá-la para o chuveiro a hora que quiser.

- Sabe, Evans, você não tem senso de humor. – Potter havia voltado já de banho tomado com os cabelos molhados e a toalha em volta do seu pescoço.

- E onde o meu senso de humor se encaixa nisso? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Porque ele não iria levar a Marlene para o banheiro, era apenas uma brincadeira para provocá-la.

- Desculpe, Quatro Olhos.

- Vem, vamos jogar snooker. – Ele comentou me pegando pelo braço e me levantando.

- E quem disse que eu quero jogar com você?

- Você não precisa querer, você vai. – Ele disse sério. – Você me irrita, Evans. E é única que me desafia, perfeita para me distrair.

- Sabe, eu não quero ser sua distração. – Falei tirando a mão do meu braço. – Alias, porque quer se distrair comigo? Deve ser algo ruim para querer passar tempo logo comigo.

- Briguei com a Alecto. – Revirei os olhos. – Amanhã, ela deve estar de melhor humor. Enquanto isso, preciso tirar nossa briga da cabeça.

- Não vou mesmo. – Falei de braços cruzados.

- Padfoot? Uma ajuda aqui? – Potter falou e eu fechei a cara. Sério que ele vai apelar pro Sirius?

- Vai logo, ruiva. Faz isso pra mim, atura esse marmanjo por hoje enquanto eu curto a sua amiga. Fico te devendo uma.

- Cansei disso. – Dorcas falou. – Vocês quatro falam de mais e tem atitudes de menos. – Olhamos descrentes para ela. – Ela vai sim, Potter. - Ela veio até meu lado e segurou meu braço. – Eu te ajudo a arrastá-la.

- Estou começando a gostar de você, Meadowes. – Potter disse divertido.

- Ótimo, complô contra mim. – Reclamei e sai batendo o pé ouvindo suas risadas atrás de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong> Os marotos irão sair de Hogwarts escondido e Sirius arrasta Lily, que terá uma grande surpresa a respeito do seu melhor amigo. Uma disputa de dança. Dois pedidos de encontro. Dia dos namorados. Uma promessa quebrada por um encontro duplo.

O próximo está muito bom, um dos meus preferidos até então.  
>Vejo vocês semana que vem, no máximo 15 dias.<br>Beijos, Su.


End file.
